Demi-mermaid
by SwanDestiny
Summary: Annabeth gets cursed to become a fish but only half of the curse is forfilled and she becomes mermaid. What adventures will unfold for her? Will Percy remain with Annabeth or will he leave her side? Then later on some storm gets brewed including the two immortal beings that were always rivals until now.. (This is an older fanfiction, read at your own risk)
1. Chapter 1

**SwanDestiny here.**

**I'll do the disclaimer now:**

**I do not own Percy Jackson, Rick Riordan does.**

**Anyways, this is my first Percy Jackson story, so I'll do my best.**

**So Sorry if it's not good! I just really wanted write this.**

* * *

**Annabeth POV**

Annabeth didn't know what has gotten her into this situation, the situation she was dreaming about since she was 12 years old.

Yes, Annabeth has been crushing on Percy ever since, and his sea green eyes were so dreamy! His windswept black hair, his tanned body, Annabeth could go listing on forever.

Percy was holding her waist bringing her closer to him.

This was the best thing that could ever happen to her.

"Time for the lovebirds to cool off!" Clarisse yelled.

"To the Lake!" Travis shouted.

Annabeth pulled back from Percy surprised, only for them to be lifted up by lots of campers from Camp-Half Blood.

"Isn't there any privacy here?" Percy complained.

Annabeth silently agreed with Percy.

The campers lifted both of them up close enough so that they could hold hands, Percy was laughing, even through his face was what would be Percy's definition: Tomato red.

Annabeth was laughing too, even though her cheeks were even redder than Percy's.

Then the campers threw them in the water, forgetting Percy was a son of Poseidon.

It really did seem like they would get the last laugh... but apparently not.

It was supposed to end up being the best underwater kiss, well it still was but the ending kind of ruined the moment.

Who knew a Nereid would be watching them?

* * *

**Melody POV**

Melody was a Nereid who happened to be in love with Percy Jackson.

Oh, Percy Jackson, the hero of Olympus, also one of the hottest demigods ever born.

Melody was enjoying Camp-Half Blood's cool Lake, swimming around, waiting for Percy to show up.

Finally, he did, with this other girl.

They plunged down to the depth of the Lake, causing a huge wave, the Athena girl was about to leave when Percy smiled and yanked her back down, forming a bubble around them.

Then, you can probably guess.

Melody always has loved Percy Jackson yet here he was, kissing a child of Athena?

That Athena spawn must have forced Percy to kiss her, oh the nerve of that girl!

Melody filled up with rage until she let it all out.

She did the first thing that popped into her mind.

"Why don't you become a fish you Athena spawn!" she sputtered.

Melody smiled as Annabeth got separated from Percy, a whirlpool of bubbles swirling around her.

"Percy!" she screamed.

The son of Poseidon pushed against her whirlpool, trying to find Annabeth.

When the process is complete, Annabeth should just be a giant fish, and Percy would immediately lose interest and that's when Melody will swoop into Percy's love life and they'd live happily ever a-

"Annabeth?"

Oh, the excitement! Annabeth should be a giant fish now!

Melody turned her head, only to find Annabeth beautiful as ever, except her legs were gone and instead was a beautiful silver tail.

Something must have gone wrong!

Melody left in a rage, the whole lake rippling for a moment.

The ripple was no normal ripple, it was more like a wave, a wave or immortality.

Melody had no idea what the ripple has done to Percy and Annabeth.

* * *

**Percy POV**

One moment Percy was kissing Annabeth, another moment Annabeth was sucked into some kind of whirlpool of bubbles.

No biggie right? Percy will just grab Annabeth, save her life and continue making out with her?

"Percy!" Annabeth screamed.

"Annabeth!" Percy shouted, "I'm coming!"

Percy pushed against the whirlpool of bubbles, but it was like some magic wouldn't let Percy through.

Percy gave one more determined shove against the whirlpool just when it happened to stop.

And went crashing against Annabeth.

Percy groaned, rubbing his head and grabbed whatever part of Annabeth's body so that he could let her breathe.

He grabbed what seemed like a fish's tail.

He was about to look up and apologize to the poor innocent fish.

When Percy did look up, he couldn't believe his eyes.

There was Annabeth, breathing perfectly, looking normal, except instead she had a stunningly beautiful silver tail.

"Annabeth?"

Annabeth was examining herself until she finally looked up.

"I bet you think I'm some kind of freak."

What? How dare Annabeth think that!

Annabeth turned away from Percy.

"No no no! Annabeth! You're not a freak, you're beautiful."

Annabeth turned around towards Percy and blushed.

She curved around Percy.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"I-I, how are we suppose to explain this?"

"We'll figure it out."

Percy kissed Annabeth.

"We will" he repeated.

Suddenly a wave knocked them off their feet.

Feet? More like tail for Annabeth.

And you can't really knock people off their feet or tail underwater.

Anyways, the impact sent them tumbling towards the bottom of the lake.

Percy desperately held on to Annabeth's hand until they tumbled to a stop.

Percy moaned for the second time,"What was that?" Percy said rubbing his arm.

Annabeth swished her tail back and forth nervously.

"It's a Nereid ripple."

"What?"

"Nereid ripples happens when a Nereid lets all of her power out in one blast, it could go out for miles but only the people feet away can become immortal."

"Immortal."

"You don't have to repeat everything I say Seaweed brain."

"So you're saying we're immortal? What?"

"Well I'm guessing so, we did go tumbling down to this place." Annabeth gestured towards the bottom of the lake.

"So I decline the gods offer of immortality, and still get to be immortal, and this time with you? Win-win!"

"How did I become a mermaid then?"

Percy looked at Annabeth, she seemed alone.

"Even if I figure out, how where will I go?" Annabeth said hopelessly.

"Simple, you'll come with me Wise girl."

Percy let go of Annabeth's hand, "Bet I can still beat you going up to the surface!"

"I've got a tail seaweed brain, I can probably swim faster than you!"

And they raced back to Camp-Half Blood to explain this whole situation to the whole camp.

What a day!

* * *

**SwanDestiny: What do you think? Please review review review! And then review review review! Always review!**

**SwanDestiny: Time for the interview. Percy! Annabeth!**

**Percy: Umm... hi**

**Annabeth: Hello.**

**SwanDestiny: So what do you think of new story?**

**Percy: I think Annabeth would make a nice mermaid. Then I could have a lot of fun with her at the sea.**

**Annabeth: I already have loads of fun with you at the sea!**

**Annabeth: Plus, what would Athena think?**

**Percy: She'll kill me.**

**Annabeth: Most likely.**

**Percy: Well, we've got a date, bye SwanDestiny, Amy from the 39 clues told me you were bad, but you don't seem evil to me. Annabeth would be a great mermaid.**

**Annabeth: Lets just go.**

**SwanDestiny: Bye!**


	2. Chapter 2

**SwanDestiny****here, and here is chapter 2.**

**Oh yea, have to do the disclaimer first.**

**I don't own the Percy Jackson series or the Blood of Olympus series, nor do I own any of the characters included in those series.**

**Ok, time to get the show on the road.**

**Isn't that a****cliche****?**

**Ah, whatever.**

**Oh yeah, and a big thanks to Sweet Cats who helped me re-write this story!**

* * *

**Annabeth POV**

This day was so weird, turning into a mermaid and then turning into an immortal?

Can Athena even figure this out?

Annabeth swam upwards and caught up to Percy and they both swam the same speed in water for the rest of the time.

So turns out, nobody won the race to the surface.

As Annabeth reached the shore, she saw the campers that threw them into the water weren't there anymore, probably to impatient to see them resurface.

Percy got out of the water and sat down on the shore, unfortunately, Annabeth couldn't.

So she found a good decent rock to sit on and bit her lip.

Percy looked at Annabeth, "I'll tell the campers what happened."

"Or you could bring them here and let me explain." Annabeth suggested.

"But they'll freak out about your tail and for the rest of your life you'll live as a freak with only me with company."

Annabeth laughed, "Okay, you can tell them what happened and I won't be a freak for the rest of my life."

Percy jogged to where the other campers are, probably the pavilion because it was most likely dinner time right now.

Her stomach growled, why did she have to think about food?

Annabeth practiced doing one of those mermaid dives that mermaids did in books when they get spotted by a human, which Annabeth no longer was.

She was getting quite good at it, she'll really need it if she'll stay in this form forever.

Then she heard some whispers:

"Is Annabeth alright?"

"She's a mermaid, yeah right, I bet this is one of the Stoll's pranks and they asked Percy and Annabeth to be actors."

"She's an Immortal mermaid?"

Then she heard another voice, Percy's saying, "Yes, she's an immortal mermaid, yes, Annabeth is alright, and NO, this is NOT a prank!"

Annabeth hoped he brought some food, she was starving, she could eat 10 whales (Not really).

Annabeth prepared for herself, telling herself, "You can do this, you can do this, you can face the entire camp as a mermaid."

"Ta-da!" she heard Percy fake an enthusiastic voice as he presented them, Annabeth the freak mermaid.

But they didn't react like how she thought they would, laughing at her, saying she was weird, calling her names, instead they rushed over to her to check if she was alright.

Well, they didn't rush over to her.

She was in water.

So instead, they asked her questions about what happened, making sure one of their unofficial leaders was alright (Even though Percy already said she was alright).

"Do you want food?" someone asked, Annabeth nodded, "Yes please, I'm starving and because Percy should have known to get his new girlfriend some food."

Percy blushed, "Sorry! I didn't know you were hungry!"

Chiron and Mr. D arrived.

Dionysus eyed Annabeth and said, "Ok, move her to the Poseidon cabin for now."

"You can't do that! Percy and Annabeth will just make out there!" Travis shouted, but he was ignored.

Chiron nodded, "We'll figure out something out later."

After a few slaps Annabeth's tail has given to Percy, he managed to carry her to the Poseidon cabin and throw her into the water, making her do a belly flop into the pool.

"Ok..." Percy panted when he finally got Annabeth into the pool, "I hope your stuff doesn't slap me too."

"You were holding me in a way that made me feel sick, I had to slap you!" Annabeth reasoned.

"Whatever," he grumbled.

Annabeth took a look around, for once, Percy's cabin didn't seem to have dirty laundry everywhere, which was a huge relief.

She made herself comfortable and dozed off.

* * *

**Athena POV**

Athena flipped through the channels on Hephaestus T.V. because she liked to be updated about the news. Duh.

She looked through some channels like Ares's guide to war, Aphrodite creates new couples, Poseidon does some crazy sea stuff, and all that boring non-educational stuff.

Then she got to a channel with the headline: Breaking News! Breaking News!

Athena watched her daughter kiss Barnacle Beard's son and then turn into a mermaid and then they both turn immortal.

Okay... that was weird when she thought about it that way.

But it WAS Percy's fault Annabeth was in this mess, Annabeth would still be a human (though not immortal, but being a mermaid wasn't really a thrilling idea to Athena) and everything would be fine!

She'll just have to talk to her father about this, and then to Poseidon about what people call "Percabeth".

She walked to the throne room where Zeus was lounging on his chair, doing nothing in particular.

Athena cleared her throat, "Father?"

Zeus looked down at her and said, "Say what you have to say Athena."

And Athena explained to him what has happened to Poseidon's son and her daughter in a very clear way, unlike how Percy explained it.

Zeus stroked his beard, "We'll have to bring them here to see what will become their domain, and then, they could go do whatever they need to do.

Athena was shocked, that was it?

"But father-" she started.

"That's the way things are going to go," Zeus confirmed.

Athena shook her head, she was just going to have to give Percy a warning herself.

* * *

**SwanDestiny****: Did you like the re-write? Review to let me know!**

**So****do whatever****you need to****do but just****review, because it doesn't hurt to do so and the guests can do it too.**

**So this author's note sucked, because I don't know what to say...**

**Except****that****SweetCats****is so awesome and amazing****and deserves****Percy as a BF.****:D -****SweetCats**

**Anything else you want to say****SweetCats****?****Because I don't really want to do this, don't feel like it.**

**Yes. That you guys should totally follow this story and here is a funny disclaimer! :D -****SweetCats**

**Apollo: I am so awesome**  
**Percy: Please don't-**  
**Apollo: CAN I DO THE DISCLAIMER?!**  
**Percy: No, that's my job.**  
**Apollo: MUAHAHAHAH! Not anymore!****Begone****with you, peasant!**  
**-poof-**  
**Apollo: NOBODY OWNS ME OR ANYTHING EXCEPT FOR RICK CUS HE IS THE ONLY PERSON EVEN CLOSE AS AWESOME AS I AM MUNAHAHAHAHH**

**Okay, done.****SweetCats****out.**

**SwanDestiny****: Okay then, thanks for reading everybody (everybody who reads this)!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Perseus Jackson should totally marry ****SweetCats****. ****SweetCats**** wouldn't care about Annabeth if it wasn't for the fact that Annabeth was her favorite character and ****Percabeth**** is totally awesome.**

**In fact, their ****shipname**** should be "Seaweed Brain" because Percy is the seaweed and Annabeth is the brain. So much better than "****Percabeth****".**

**This has been the best story ever, and it should totally be published. Seriously, I'm an awesome writer. **  
**-****SweetCats**** (The Author of This (Huge) Story) **

**SwanDestiny****: Hey! I'm helping you too, and this was sort of my idea.**  
**SweetCats****: Yea, right. The story of "****SweetCats**** Loves Annabeth and Maybe Even Percy a Little" was ALL ME.**  
**SwanDestiny****: Oh.. I thought you meant the mermaid one.**  
**SweetCats****: That thing? Nah... That's one of my **_**lesser**_** stories. I just edited ****that****. Okay.. I wrote a bit of it, but it was mostly you. Wait a minute... I WANT POTHENA. GIVE ME POTHENA.**  
**SwanDestiny****: But what about ****Percabeth****?**  
**SweetCats****: Zeus married his sister! Relationships don't matter when it comes to the ****greek**** gods.**  
**SwanDestiny****: Hmm...**

* * *

**Poseidon POV**

Poseidon has found a few pieces of information:

_**1\. The Nereid, Melody, cast a spell on Annabeth making her a mermaid**_

_**2\. Annabeth and Percy were immortal (What?!).**_

_**3\. It wasn't exactly Melody's fault, angry spirits started thinking in her mind for awhile**_

_**4\. Of course, Percy and Annabeth kissed and are now officially love birds.**_

Actually, Poseidon might award Melody, for making a the immortal hero of Olympus, his son, Percy, an immortal _finally!_

Poseidon actually needs to Iris Message someone right now, and it wasn't Melody.

Poseidon was on the shore (As always), so he created some mist and threw a dramacha into the mist.

"Oh Iris Goddess of the Rainbow, show me Percy Jackson."

Soon enough, a flickering image of Percy came to view.

"Umm, hi Dad," Percy smiled sheepishly from the Poseidon Cabin, sitting next to the pool with Annabeth a few feet from him.

Percy just noticed this and shoved Annabeth away, earning an "ow!" from her.

"So what do you want to talk to me about? Oh, and you're probably wondering about why Annabeth has a tail," Percy laughed nervously.

"Actually, I know why Annabeth has a tail and what happened yesterday."

Percy suddenly got a panicking look on his face and said, "Look Dad, I know you hate Athena and all but you can't take her away from me!"

_I actually love Athena.. Don't think like that, Poseidon._

Poseidon shook his head, "That's not it. Zeus wants you to come to come to Olympus so we can talk about what your domains will be."

Percy blushed, "Okay, bye."

Annabeth suddenly popped into view, "Wait! I got my plans for your new palace though!"

Poseidon nodded, "Then bring them with you, child of Athena," he said.

Poseidon couldn't help but say "Athena" like a lovesick puppy. He snapped out of "Athena Land" when he saw Annabeth quickly dive underwater and Percy say, "See you, Dad".

_Dang_, Poseidon thought to himself when the Iris message dissolved._ She looks so much like her mother. I can see why Percy fell for her. Athena.. So beautiful, smart, so many skills, brave, kind.. I could go on forever..._

_No, stop! Don't think of Athena like that! She is an eternal maiden, she __**hates**__ you, AND you have a wife_, he scolded himself. He frowned before going up to Olympus.

* * *

**Annabeth POV**

Annabeth gathered her plans for Poseidon's new palace (that were waterproof, kind of was required back when she first met Percy) and found a portal at the bottom of the pool.

"Come on Percy!" She called, waiting for Percy to come.

Percy dived into the pool and swam through the portal that Poseidon had apparently arranged for them.

_I wish he had told us that there was a portal. Oh well_, Annabeth thought to herself.

After Percy swam through, she went after him.

A second later Annabeth found herself in a pool at the throne room of Olympus, and found 12 Olympians staring at them.

"Hi," she squeaked.

"Welcome," said Zeus standing up from his throne, "Here, the mist will judge you and see which domain you will rule."

Annabeth nodded, Percy looked confused, "Mist?" he asked.

Zeus snapped his fingers and a white mist appeared, it swirled around each Olympian and changed color as it did.

Then it reached Percy, Percy looked like he wanted to gag.

"Go ahead son, step in," said Poseidon.

Percy looked at his shoes, and took tiny steps toward the white mist.

He was now completely surrounded by the mist and it changed into a greenish-blueish color.

The mist went away, revealing a very stiff Percy.

Above Percy, the white mist spelled the words: "Percy, god of tides, bravery, loyalty, and heroes".

Zeus nodded and the 12 Olympians politely clapped.

"Annabeth, your turn," announced Athena.

Annabeth gulped and let the white mist surround her.

Suddenly, the mermaid was elsewhere...

_"Hello?" she called, finding herself at the bottom of the sea._

_She frantically swam around, trying to find Athena, Percy.. really, anyone besides Dionysus. But she had no prevail. Annabeth sat down in defeat. _

_"Fine," she grumbled, "If you want me to be lost in this stupid place forever then fine." _

_Then, something rested it's slimy hands on her shoulders!_

_Annabeth spun around to find a sea monster, but she wasn't scared... she fought worse._

_She searched for her dagger and stabbed it. The monster disintegrated easily._  
Ha_, she thought to herself. _That's what I thought.

_"Brave," a voice said._

_Annabeth smiled at the title, not really being modest..._

_"Pride," the voice said._

_Annabeth frowned. _Whatever_, she thought to herself. _Hmm.. I should find a way to escape..

_She swam for awhile and found a blueprint of a building and the plan to make it, floating there in the ocean with her. _Weird_, she thought._

_"Blueprints/Plans," called the voice._

_Annabeth was seriously getting annoyed with that voice, it really got onto her nerves. What was it going to say next? Helped saved Olympus?_

_Annabeth looked at the back of the paper and yes! A plan to escape. She just needed to find a mirror and BOOM! She was out of this lonely place._

_Annabeth searched for a while, looking for a mirror that would somehow be randomly floating in an ocean._

Annabeth_, she told herself,_ where are mirrors most likely to appear in the ocean?

_Then it was as if someone turned on the lights in her head, of course, a shipwreck! _

_Annabeth searched for a shipwreck and found one near where the sea monster__attaked__her._

_She peeked inside and found a mirror immediately._

_Annabeth swam in but something caught her eye._

_It was a hallway, full of paintings. Strange, paintings that are waterproof..._

_They were paintings of heroines, like her risking their lives to save the world._

_Tears filled Annabeth's eyes as she looked at the generations of great female heroes, Annabeth gave them a shaky smile._

"_Goddess of Heroines," the annoying voice said._

_Annabeth took one last look at the paintings and headed towards the mirror._

_Annabeth held the mirror and saw her reflection, a girl that has been through much, a portal opened and suddenly Annabeth wasn't at the shipwreck or the ocean anymore..._

* * *

**SwanDestiny****here, and sorry I didn't post this chapter as quick as I usually do, so again, sorry.**

**So anyways, review to tell me where you think this story should be headed and whatnot, so...**

**Yeah, that's it, good bye readers or fanfiction writers or****fangirls****and...****nevermind****.**

**Until the next chapter shall you read this story again.**


	4. Chapter 4

**SwanDestiny****: Hi there everyone!**

**SweetCats****:****Hi.**

**SwanDestiny****: Just take over the rest of the Author's Note, and don't forget the disclaimer!**

**SweetCats****:****Fine then. Just leave me with all the dirty work. (grumbles)**

**I worked very hard with****SwanDestiny****to write this (she did most of the writing, I did the grammar fixes and little plot problems) so please review to make us both very happy!**

**DISCLAIMER:**  
**Percy:****SweetCats****is horrible at making funny disclaimers.**  
**SweetCats****: I know...**  
**Percy: Hmm.. Try to do a joke THEN the disclaimer.**  
**SweetCats****: Alright..**  
_**Whoever took my Microsoft Office, I will find you.**_  
_**You have my word.**_  
**Percy: I don't get it.**  
**SweetCats****: Well.. I guess that makes sense because you're a demigod and don't have access to the internet..**  
**Percy: Forget the joke, just do the disclaimer.**  
**SweetCats****: FINE! SWANDESTINY AND SWEETCATS DO NOT OWN ANYTHING. RICK OWNS ALL OF IT. WE ARE JUST FANFIC WRITERS.**

* * *

**Percy POV**

Percy eyed the mist blocking Annabeth from view. From this point of view the mist doesn't look that painful, but really…

Percy shuddered, the mere thought of the terrifying sea shore… wait, sea shores aren't suppose to be terrifying.. right? Percy sighed and closed his eyes and to let the flashback take him back to the past.

_Percy found himself by the sea shore alone by himself._

"_Hello?" he called, "Annabeth? Dad?"_

_Percy sat on a rock, apparently nobody was here, just him alone at this creepy sea shore.__The ocean was tinted a creepy black, Percy dipped his finger in it and it bubbled, it sent chills up his spine.__The sky was grey like a storm was going to come, a storm that'll never end.__All the trees had no leaves and the branches were shaped in a way that makes you think that they are actually monsters in hiding._

_Percy ran, trying to get away from this horror movie, but no matter how much he tried, he couldn't get a hint of blue sky and calming waters.__Percy once again sighed and sat down on a rock, again._

_Suddenly, a huge sea creature leaped out of the black waters, Percy took out riptide from his pocket and uncapped the pen, he then waded into the black water (Disgusting!) and slashed the monster's head off._

_The monster disintegrated and the wind swept it away. _

"_Bravery," said a very disturbing voice._

_Percy continued on in the water since there wasn't anything to do on land._

_Then he saw Annabeth strapped to a rock, she was fidgeting and trying to escape the ropes._

_Every time the black waters crashed onto her she seemed to descend into the darkness as well, her skin is getting pale, her tail was turning into a shade of violet and her hair was turning dull._

_Percy held his breath (because Annabeth was in danger, not because he can't breathe underwater wait, maybe breathing black water isn't good for his health so he did it for both ways) and quickly swam to Annabeth's side._

_As the waves crashed onto Percy he felt his energy draining, he could turn into mist from trying to free Annabeth.__Percy uncapped riptide and slashed the chains that tied her to the rock.__But the waves kept coming, he had to do something._

_Percy climbed up to the top of the rock carrying Annabeth, and willed the waters to obey him.__The crashing stopped, when Percy ripped his eyes off Annabeth he saw the ocean was now a beautiful blue, just like it should be.__The tide was now calm and returning Percy's energy, it also seemed to be healing Annabeth._

"_Tides," said the voice__but it wasn't as creepy as it used to be.__"Loyalty,__too," The voice said._

_Annabeth's eyes opened to reveal the grey calculating storm Percy has grown to love._

"_Percy ", she whispered, "You are a hero, you will be the gods of heroes for eternity and for the eternal generations of heroes you will aid."_

_Percy smiled, "Okay?"_

_Annabeth returned the smile, and tackled him into a kiss._

_It was almost as good as their first kiss, but soon Percy found Annabeth to be nothing, nothing but a dream.__All he could__see is blank, white blankness all around._

_But now it was turning into a bluish-greenish color, and it was as it was just a wall and the wall lowered itself and__Percy was elsewhere…_

_Percy was back at Olympus._

The flashback ended, Percy opened his eyes.

He loved the part of being in the mist with Annabeth tackling him into a kiss, but then to have her turn into dust…

Percy stared at the mist that was now tinted a stunning grey, just like Annabeth's eyes, he wondered if Annabeth's experiences in the mist was the same as his.

The mist swirled away from Annabeth and revealed Annabeth… with legs, instead of her flawless mermaid tail, Annabeth now had two legs.

The now silver mist went above Annabeth's head and spelled, "Annabeth, goddess of plans/blueprints, bravery, pride, and heroines.

_Wait what? Annabeth is a goddess of bravery? But that's my domain!_Percy thought.

Annabeth looked just as confused, "That means Percy and I are sharing a domain," she muttered. "Can't I not have to share something for once?" she grumbled.

Percy glared at her before realizing that the Olympians were muttering anxiously.

"If it's what the mist decides, then Percy and Annabeth shall share a domain." Zeus's voice boomed across the room. The other 12 Olympians clapped for the new change in tradition.

"Annabeth, now goddess of plans/blueprints, bravery, pride, and heroines," Zeus announced.

The other 12 Olympians continued clapping, Percy smiled at Annabeth and started clapping too.

Athena stood up. "It looks like the mist decided Annabeth is worthy enough to have her human legs back," she said happily.

Oh yeah, Percy forgot about that.

Where would he go after this is over? Percy only had one place in mind.

"Excuse me? May I return to Camp Half-Blood for now?" he asked.

"Me too," Annabeth said.

Poseidon and Athena flicked their fingers at the same time and teleported their children home.

When Percy and Annabeth reached the lake, Annabeth started to run away.

* * *

**Poseidon POV**

Poseidon was the only one left in the throne room after everyone had left, sitting there frowning, silently scolding himself. He tried to think of a plan to fix all of his problems with Athena, but apparently the newly crowned goddess of plans cursed him without even knowing.

He cussed in Ancient Greek before slamming the hilt of his trident on the marble floors, making him teleport to his underwater palace.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

**SwanDestiny****here, and thank you all for reading chapter 4 of Demi-mermaid.**

**Remember to review! So review! And review! Oh, don't forget, review!**

**Also if you follow and favorite thank you so very much!**

**And if you did follow or favorite you're TOTALLY awesome, congratulations, you are now absolutely awesome.**

**Again, thank you all for reading! Sweet Cats? Have something to say?**

**SweetCats****: Yes. I love****Pothena****and it is the second best pairing ever, right next to the best,****Percabeth****. I love P**


	5. Chapter 5

**SwanDestiny****: It feels like I haven't updated in a long time. A. Very. Long. Time.****Well sorry I don't update as fast as with other stories... I need Sweet Cats to edit here.**

**SwanDestiny****: Some authors update every two months or something. How would the readers survive such a long wait?! Some authors even update every 3 or 4 months! Actually it felt like I didn't update for that long...**

**SwanDestiny****: And please, to all the authors out there, finish your stories, don't just leave them unfinished and write another stories. YOU GUYS HAVE FANS WHO WANT YOU TO CONTINUE! If you have followers or favorites for your stories, you got to update.**

**SwanDestiny****: Like an author gets uninterested in one story to write another story, I get it, but at least finish the story!**

**SwanDestiny****: Even though I might not update this story as often as I do with****Tratie****ABCs, I'm going to finish it! For sure! Wait, I'm done with****Tratie****ABCs, because Sweet Cats... WHATEVER.**

**SwanDestiny****: I'll do the disclaimer for both Sweet Cats and I.**

**Sweet Cats and****SwanDestiny****do not own the Percy Jackson series (Or the Heroes of Olympus series), we never did and we never will.**

**SwanDestiny****: Any comments about****Percabeth****or****Pothena****or any other pairings Sweet Cats?**

**SweetCats****: Huh? Sorry, I was dead. I'm back so hi. Yea. I've edited the story now. So sorry guys, my laptop was broken so I'm stuck with the family laptop and the whole reason this hasn't been uploaded sooner was because of me, so sorry.**

**Oh. Yes.****Pothena****forever or else I will go****cannible****on you, got that, guys?**

**Third Person****POV**

Percy watched, amused, as Annabeth ran away.

_Playing tag has never been this much fun before_,he thought to himself.

Percy shouted, "Hey where you going goddess?"

Ahead of him Annabeth laughed, but continued running.

_This__is a lot more fun than it was in Pre-school. This time I get a prize- a kiss!_,Percy thought as he ran to chase his girlfriend.

It went on a little while longer before Annabeth collapsed out of exhaustion on to a rock and Percy reached her triumphantly.

"Got you," he said smirking, while Annabeth looked up at him with her stunning grey eyes, showing her exasperation as she heavily breathed. "So, where's my prize?" he grinned.

"Sure, Seaweed Brain. Your prize can be.. SEAWEED!" she grabbed some seaweed from the rock she was laying on and threw it at his face. The slimy seaweed slowly fell off his face. Yuck.

Percy glared at her and he silently tried to think of a way to get her back. He remembered where he was again, at the lake, well maybe he can use that to his advantage…

Percy picked up Annabeth and threw her into the water, Annabeth shrieked as the cold water made contact with her skin.

At first Annabeth seemed normal, but then slowly her legs tightened up to reveal Annabeth, like before but with a silver tail.

Percy squinted at the sight, was he imagining it? Or did Annabeth get her tail back?

Annabeth noticed this too, "Huh?" she said out of confusion as she flipped her tail up and down.

Didn't Annabeth just get her tail removed? And now she has her tail again? What the Hades was going on here?

Percy's clump of seaweed, or to other people known as his brain (not the face-seaweed that was sitting on the rock) couldn't figure out what was happening to Annabeth.

Annabeth seemed to be back in her thinking mode, and her expression told Percy she figured everything out.

Yet here he didn't have a clue.

Annabeth pulled Percy into the lake, the cold water didn't shock Percy like it did for Annabeth, after all he was a son of the sea god.

"You know how I was cursed to become a mermaid here?" Annabeth asked.

Percy dumbly nodded, having no idea where this question was going to.

"So maybe if I make contact with this lake's water, or any water I'll become a mermaid because the water is touching me and the curse is basically now part of the water!" Annabeth explained.

Percy stared at her, his brain not able to understand Annabeth.

Annabeth sighed, "Seriously, Seaweed brain?"

Percy shot back at her, "Seriously Wise girl?"

Annabeth rolled her eyes but a tiny smile formed on her face, making Percy smile too, after all Annabeth his true love.

Did he just sound that sappy?

Scratch that.

Annabeth continued on, "I touch the water and I turn into a mermaid," she paused for a second, "Do you get it now?"

"I guess so," Percy said, "But I don't care about that, I care about you," he said blindly.

Annabeth blushed, and slapped him. "Shut up," she hissed as she turned redder.

Percy gave her his most charming smile, and then smirked at the fact that made Annabeth blush even more.

What? Why can't a teenage boy tease his girlfriend to make her blush? It's a fun game…

A huge wave of water abruptly washed over Annabeth and Percy from the middle of nowhere, ruining Percy's moment with Annabeth.

_Seriously? Seriously random wave of water?_ Percy thought.

But Percy thought even more about the water, the wave wasn't made by him, even though Annabeth thought it was him, so who else would be able to do that?

For all Percy knows, he's the only son of Poseidon at Camp Half-Blood.

If it wasn't a son of Poseidon… It must be Poseidon.

"It's probably my Dad."

"To think that you can think," she stared.

Percy glared at her, "I can think, Wise girl!"

Annabeth rolled her eyes, "Sure you can Seaweed brain," she paused, and then said seriously, "Well, you _could_ be right."

Percy remained silent, and said, "Okay, so there must be something wrong with Poseidon, but what is it and how can we help him?"

Annabeth shrugged, "Let's go find out."

**SweetCats****:*****ties Poseidon and Athena up*****KISS! KISS, I SAY KISS!**  
**Poseiden****: Never!**  
**Athena: Why are we here, anyways? Why do you want us to kiss?**  
**SweetCat****: Because you two are SOUL MATES!**  
**Poseiden****: Um, no.. uh, we aren't.**  
**Athena: Why'd you stumble over your words like that, Fish Breath?**  
**Poseiden****: ...**

**Author's Note**

**SwanDestiny****: Thank you all for reading the 5****th****chapter of Demi-mermaid!**

**Sweet Cats:*****evil laugh* *whispers* They will never escape...****muahahaha****...**

**SwanDestiny****: Remember to follow, favorite, and review this story. By the way, whether you like this story or not, whether you are a guest or not, YOU SHOULD ALWAYS REVIEW. I don't care if you're going to criticize me or Sweet Cats because you know what? That's going to improve my writing. And guests, YOU CAN REVIEW TOO YOU KNOW.**

**SwanDestiny****: My point is, YOU HAVE TO REVIEW.**

**SwanDestiny****: And if you're actually reading this, thank you. And if you're actually going to review, thank you.**

**SwanDestiny****: Sweet Cats, your turn to talk, if you want to you know.**

**SweetCats****: Oh, where did I put that axe?... Maybe a lighter will get the job done..**

**SwanDestiny****:****SweetCats****, please do not hold our characters hostage.**

**SweetCats****: Don't tell me how to live my life.**

**SwanDestiny****: ...Okay then.. thanks for reading!**


	6. Chapter 6

**SwanDestiny****: Hi readers, I finally finished a bunch of stories. And then I couldn't update that fast because Sweet Cats still has to edit this... So sorry about that.**

**SwanDestiny****: At least I finally finished a big story,****The Battle For Amy****, actually probably my biggest story yet. And then to all the Jasper and****Jiper****fans out there, if you need a****Jiper****/Jasper story to read, than read my story****How It Started.****This is now basically advertising, but I need stats! I need encouragement to continue writing!**

**SwanDestiny****: This story is updated very late compared to others, so don't be expecting a ton of updates... It's still pretty early compared to SOME stories. But it's a "secondary" story for me, and still, Sweet Cats has to edit this.**

**SweetCats****: You may or may be talking about me, I think not but whatever. I just don't care to update my story, Only in Dreams, because it's crap. lol**

**SwanDestiny****: So guys, this new chapter was supposed to go up earlier, but then I really screwed things up... You don't want to know. But basically, there used to be an edited version of this, it got deleted (I hate myself for that...) and now I'm going to do my best at editing this because Sweet Cats isn't really replying. If she is going to anytime soon, she might****re-edit****this again for the tenth time and this chapter will be updated. So yeah, best thing ever. I apologize to you guys who were looking forward to an update... and to Sweet Cats who's edits were gone! I'm going to do my best at re-editing this. And again, so sorry!**

**SweetCats****: Oh, it's fine. Accidents happen. Whatever. But it's a bit sad when I have to edit your author's notes,****SwandDestiny****,****'cause****there was some errors... :) EVERYONE makes mistakes. Including me. But enough about me.. *blush***

**SwanDestiny****: So for the epic finale of Demi-mermaid (looks at script)… Wait! Wrong lines! Onto the next chapter!**

**Annabeth's POV**

Oh right, a wave crashed onto them, so now her tail was useless flapping on sand. Not to mention her moment with Percy was ruined… but still, just look at her!

Annabeth sighed.

If this is what happens every time she only touched a single drop of water, the offer of becoming a mermaid got even worse.

At least she was immortal along with Percy. But stuck with a Seaweed Brain for the rest of her life? Maybe being stuck with Percy wasn't so great either...

Ahead, Percy performed another perfect dive into the water and Annabeth slowly inched forward in the sand, tail (STILL) flapping.

_I'm really starting to hate being a mermaid… even though I already sort of do._

"Stop being a show-off, kelp head!"  
"This is so much fun," Percy.. squealed?  
"You okay, Perce?" Annabeth asked half-worried.  
"Huh?" he looked over at her. "Sorry. Did that sound weird?"  
"Yes, salt face."  
"Salt face? That's the best you got?"

Annabeth looked at her silver tail which was flopping around helplessly in the sand. _And this is why mermaids live in the water…_Annabeth thought to herself, annoyed at her tail. _Why can't I just be a normal demigod with_legs_? I can't even play normally in the water like kelp head._

"C'mon, Wise Girl!" Percy laughed, voice taunting her, as Annabeth slowly moved forward using her arms as if she was on land doing the crab walk, and using her tail to inch forward.

"You can do better than that!"

Annabeth sent a glare in his direction.

_Moving with a mermaid tail is hard. Can't he see that?!_Annabeth scrunched up her face, concentrating on pushing herself forward.

"I'm trying here, okay?" she scowled at him. Percy just laughed again as Annabeth felt her cheeks burn. "Oh, shut up! This isn't easy!" She frowned and tried to go faster, she owed Percy a good slap.

Percy seemed to just float in the blue waters for a moment before he got out of the water and picked her up. She screeched and he just chuckled.

Annabeth's eyes widened as she felt herself get lifted in the air by Percy, behind her Annabeth imagined Percy's annoying smirk.

Percy swung back as Annabeth clutched his arm for dear life and soon found herself swinging into the water.

Annabeth let out another shriek as she was released from Percy's arms and flung into midair… and headed towards the lake.

Annabeth ungracefully splashed as Percy threw her and soon felt the cold and refreshing water against her skin. She looked over to the sand and saw Percy having a laughing fit. She grumbled and began to think of a way to get back at him.

_I know!_, she thought evily.

Annabeth turned away from Percy and took a deep breath. She slowly turned around, wrapping her curls around her finger and batting her eyelashes. Percy looked over at her.

He immeditley stopped laughing and she swore she saw drool coming out of his mouth. He ran into the water, wanting to wrap his arms around her and cuddle her like a teddy bear.

Once he was within range, about a foot or two, she launched herself at him and wrapped him into a choke position.

"If you ever taunt me again, I swear to the gods I will take every ounce of my strength to crush you," she hissed. Percy gulped and nodded. Annabeth let go and Percy sighed. He looked at her, rubbing his neck.

"D-Did you mean.. that?" he stammered.  
"Yes," she said flatly. "Understood?" she glared.  
"Yes.."  
"Yes, what?"  
"Uh.. yes, mam'?" he asked with confusion.  
"Better."  
"So.. we're good?"  
"Hmm.." Annabeth tapped her finger on her chin. "Fine," she sighed.

Percy laughed happily and gave her a big kiss. Annabeth sighed again.

"Come on, we got to get going," Percy smiled.  
"B-But.. I wanna keep kissing," Annabeth whined.

_That doesn't sound like me... what's up with me?_Annabeth thought to herself, rethinking her choice of words.

Percy grabbed Annabeth's hand and Annabeth felt her heart leap as Percy dragged her across the lake to Poseidon's old palace.

Tropical fish of all colors swam past them as Percy and Annabeth past rocks, coral, sea shells, star fish, sea horse, and other sea creatures.

Annabeth looked around her to absorb the scene; she never really has been to the sea before, not like this at least...

Annabeth looked over to Percy, he was partially smiling and looking around to, but Percy was used to all of this. Annabeth suddenly envied Percy. He was able to see this whenever he wanted. Well, now she could too, but he was able to see this all along.

Annabeth wondered if he was a bit annoyed that she was able to go underwater and stuff now too. As if he wasn't as special.

Annabeth shook her head. _No, Percy isn't like that_, she told herself. Percy looked at her strangely.

"What's wrong?" he asked.  
"Nothing."  
"Okay, but if there is.. you can tell me," he said and kissed her cheek lightly.  
"There's nothing wrong," she smiled at her boyfriend.

Looking around, she scanned with her eyes for any sign of Poseidon's old sea palace in ruins, old pearl walls gleaming in the water.

And that reminded Annabeth of something, she never did give Poseidon her blueprints, right? But she didn't happen to have them, maybe he did retrieve them after all.

A tug from Percy woke Annabeth from her thoughts; she pushed her tail to move and caught up to Percy so they were side by side.

Annabeth looked into Percy's gleaming sea-green eyes for a moment before Percy turned away as Annabeth trudged along.

They silently swam the distance to Poseidon's wrecked palace, and Annabeth soon hear Percy saying, "So… how's life?"

A glare was sent in his direction.

"Look, this is just awkward okay?" Percy squeezed Annabeth's hand and pushed on, once again tugging at Annabeth's hand.  
"I noticed, Captain Obvious." She rolled her eyes.  
"Yea, yea.." he said and looked away.  
Annabeth attempted _herself_ for conversation. "So what do you think made Poseidon so angry? Or upset? Or whatever it is?" Annabeth asked.

"I dunno." Percy replied. Annabeth slapped him.  
"What?" he whined, rubbing his cheek with his free hand.  
"Idiot…" Annabeth muttered under her breath.  
"What did you call me?" Percy narrowed his eyes at her.  
"Nothing." Annabeth lied; Percy tilted his head at her.  
"Well what do you think it is, Wise Girl?" he said, challenging Annabeth.

Annabeth was silent for a moment, and then sighed, saying, "Sorry, I'm not sure what would have provoked Poseidon's emotions either."

Percy looked back; face softening as his lips tugged upward. Annabeth looked at him, confused.

_What could it possibly be? It better not be him teasing me…_

Percy tugged at her arm. Hard.

Annabeth went tumbling into Percy, as Percy then caught her and held her close to him, Annabeth blushed.

_What's been up with me lately?_Annabeth thought to herself. _Maybe it's stupid Aphrodite._

Annabeth felt a force smash her lips on to Percy's. Percy fell back in surprise. He stood face-up again in the water and tilted his head at her.

"Quit messing with my life Aphrodite!" Annabeth shook her fist around in the water. She found herself having another forced-kiss.

"Uh, would you kindly stop provoking Aphrodite? It's not that I don't like kissing you, just I'd rather not have you getting fried or turned into one of her servant doves," he chuckled.

"I don't care what she thinks!"

A nearby fish turned into Aphrodite.

"I would like to say, except for those two kisses, I am NOT messing with your love life, it's some-how your own doing. Percy, apparently, is turning you into love mush."

Percy raised his eyebrows at Aphrodite. "After what you said in the limo, I figured you set us up, Aphrodite."

"What limo?" Annabeth questioned.

"You know, the limo," Aphrodite sighed. "Didn't Percy give you a copy of his own book? 'Titan's Curse'? Hellooo?"

"Wait, you write BOOKS?"

Aphrodite did a face-palm. "You guys can sort it out later. I'm just here to say I do not want to be insulted about bad love or whatever it is you said ever again!"

"She won't," Percy glared at Annabeth.

"Good. Now, in order to give me an apologize, I need an offering! Hmm.. a kiss would do! Kiss now or I'll kill you." Aphrodite disappeared.

Annabeth closed her eyes and let the pleasant feeling of love (Aphrodite) take over, Percy and Annabeth drifted onward, out to sea, so involved in their kissing that Annabeth (FOR ONCE) was not smart enough to realize they were drifting into… trouble.

Annabeth felt a disturbance of water, almost like wind, except in water, if that was possible. Like a… hurricane. Annabeth wearily opened an eye.

A whooshing sound was audible; Annabeth gently pulled away from Percy and turned around.

Percy opened his eyes in confusion, and then his eyes widened with shock.

There before them were the remains of Poseidon's sea palace after the Titan war, but a swirling storm of a dark, miserable, blue wind, water, and bubbles surrounded the palace.

It was whole mixture of fog, wind, water, and bubbles, like an underwater tornado…

"This is more than a single wave…" Annabeth started looking worriedly at the storm; Percy looked ahead to the sea palace in concern.

"This couldn't be good…" Percy continued, and he grabbed onto Annabeth's hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze, "But we gotta go in, don't we?"

Annabeth weakly nodded as she looked ahead at the spiraling storm ahead.

The wind was sucking them inside the uninviting storm as the impact howling wind teared up the sea, the waves above them thrashing and turning.

Percy gave Annabeth a comforting smile before turning to looking at the surrounding storm of the ruins of Poseidon's palace.

"This'll turn out alright, Wise Girl. Don't worry."

Annabeth could only wish that as she slowly was being pulled into the terrifying palace.

**-**

Athena laid in her throne, grumbling.

_I hate Poseidon. I hate Poseidon. I hate Poseidon. I love Poseidon._

"URGG!" Athena scowled. _How could I like such a kelp head?! Kelp head.. my daughter uses that insult for her boyfriend as a flirty-teasing._

"Ugh," Athena face-palmed.

Aphrodite appeared. "Hello, dear. How goes your love life with P-"

Athena stood up and went face-to-face with the love goddess. "You need to understand some things, you lovesick monster. One, I do not love him, it is a light endearment. Two, don't say his name. Three, I may never date this man as I am an eternal maiden, my daughter dates his daughter and I would ruin their relationship as it would embarrass them and my daughter would never forgive me."

Aphrodite thought for a moment. "I see. It's coming along nicely, I must be going!" she said and disappeared. Athena just stood there, frozen, with her mouth open.

Poseidon walked in with a cup of coffee and stared at Athena who was standing, paralyzed in the middle of the throne room.

"Are you okay, Athena?"

Athena shook herself out of her frozen state. She looked over at the sea king. "Y-Yes," she stammered. "Yes.." she repeated. "Yes, salt shaker. Good day," she said and walked past him with her head held high.

Poseidon smiled. "And to you, egg-head."

Athena froze and proceeded to turn around and speed-walk towards him. "EGG HEAD?!" she growled. "EGG HEAD?!"

She ran towards him until their noses were an inch apart. They both blushed madly.

"I-I must.. I must be going. Good.. Goodbye, Athena."  
"Goodbye, Poseidon," she whispered and disappeared quickly.

**So that's chapter 6 readers!**

**SweetCats: This Pothena was a lot worse this time 'round.. It's the only thing I regret losing from the other edited version..**

**SwanDestiny: Sorry..****Thanks for reading and remember to review, follow, and favorite!**

**I know you can be lazy with following and favoriting, but please, please follow and favorite this story (Unless if you hate this story… Whatever)**

**Also, readers, don't be procrastinating about reviewing too.**

**And you know what I'm going to say right now, don't you?**

**REVIEW OR ELSE!**

**Just kidding, but still… DO IT.**

**REVIEW FOR LIFE.**

**Yea… Sorry about that.**

**Also, I'm so sorry for the unedited version, once again, I apologize to all of you out there.**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoyed the chapter even without all the edits, and since this is unedited, feel free to tell me what to improve on so I could rewrite this and hopefully get it fixed without having to bother Sweet Cats.**

**See you next time!**

**~SwanDestiny**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: SwanDestiny doesn't own the Percy Jackson series or the Heroes of Olympus series.**

**SwanDestiny: Hey guys, welcome back to another chapter of Demi-Mermaid!**

**There are a lot of things I want to talk about before we get started, so here we go!**

**Last chapter: Edited. Go check it out for the revised version of chapter 6. Go. Go. Go do it. Do it. Do it. Do it. Do it. Do it or else. JUST GO AND CHECK OUT THE LAST CHAPTER.**

**Pothena: Don't exactly (x1) ship it, don't exactly (x2) hate it, don't exactly (x3) love it. Neutral.**

**Newsflash: Say goodbye to Sweet Cats! She quit at this thing, and editing could take a lot of work so don't blame her… Take a moment to think about all the times she edited, and say goodbye to Sweet Cats. BYE!**

**It was Sweet Cats who added the Pothena in, and like I said, I'm not exactly (x4) a big fan of Pothena, but since Pothena is already part of the plot… I'll try my best to write it.**

**Also, since I'm editor-less right now, I could update quicker (without the benefit of feedback and revising) and right now, as long as I'm only writing this, this'll probably be updated every 2-3 weeks. Probably. Maybe 1 week if you're lucky. Maybe.**

**Speaking of editor-less, anyone here who wants to sign up as an editor for this story, just leave a review or PM. I guess I would prefer private messaging. Things will be explained in depth later, and things will be worked out.**

**How It Started****: Guys, seriously. Do you actually ship Jasper/Jiper? Please? Try out my new story? ... If you want to check out my newest story, go to my profile and see ****How It Started****. Basically how Jason and Piper got together.**

**Undeserving****: This is a 39 clues fic… But I just have to say something about it. Just because the pairing is unpopular (BUT AWESOME), I got no reviews, no follows, no favorites, AT ALL. None. No. Not at all. The bane of my existence… Amian. Why?! That pairing does NOT work out! Just because of one book, ONE BOOK. I'll stop complaining here, because you probably have no idea what I'm talking about.**

**Next thing: Well, now that I said everything I could possibly say…**

**Let's start the chapter.**

* * *

Everything was a blur. Poseidon couldn't tell the difference between real, and fake.

_How did this rivalry start anyways? Why did it have to start?_

Poseidon found way his way to the water portal on Olympus, a pillar of blue light in the center of a pool of crystal clear water.

_I need to get back to somewhere alone to have time to think._

The different portals transported each god or goddess to their own domain or to someone else's domain if they got an invitation.

_Right now, I just need to get back to my old palace. It'll do for now._

There were so many tumbling thoughts in his mind right now, so many voices in his head… The confusion was unbearable.

_I need to get a hold of myself. I need to clear this confusion._

Just as Poseidon was about to teleport himself to the ruins of his palace, Athena appeared out of the corner looking especially distressed.

_Athena looks so beautiful…_

Poseidon mentally slapped himself, he needed to stop this!

It was bad enough he had to bump into Athena before and…

_We were three inches away from our lips touching…_

Poseidon shook his head, shaking away his thoughts.

"Athena?"

Athena turned, shock, annoyance, on her lovely face.

Poseidon was still trying to ignore the fact that he loved Athena… trying to get rid of the feeling towards her.

_I don't love her! I hate her! We had a bitter rivalry for the past million years!_

Poseidon peered farther into Athena's eyes and thought he saw a glimpse of… joy?

_Wait, since when was Athena happy to see me?_

"Poseidon!" Athena nearly tripped backwards at the sight of him, surprise clear in her voice.

They stared at each other for a moment before Athena turned away.

"I… have to go." Athena said, already steering away from him.

Poseidon stared at the distance figure of the ravishing Athena before shaking his head (again) to TRY and clear out his love-sick thoughts on Athena…

_Her tantalizing grey eyes are so gorgeous…_

Not wanting to stay there and keep on letting the flow of his yearning thoughts for Athena keep on running, Poseidon walked into the pillar of sky-blue light and raised his trident which proceeded to glow, and he was soon sucked into the light, no longer at Olympus.

* * *

Athena sat next to the lake in Olympus, green-blue water peacefully swaying to the breeze.

_It's so calm and relaxing here… just what I need._

The water was clear, radiant in the shimmering sun.

_Crystal clear, just like-_

Athena coolly pushed away the thought, erasing all of her thoughts, which was rare because she was born out of thoughts…

But that didn't matter now, if she did think, it would go back to HIM.

The water so clear that the bottom of the lake was visible beneath the stunning water… just like Poseidon's eyes-

Athena groaned in frustration, where were these lovey-dovey thoughts coming from? Why did this have to happen to her? Poseidon of all people!

_Aphrodite claims it's not her, as if that were true!_

Athena took a deep breath, trying to cool down, and looked at the sight around her.

She was above the earth, the white fluffy clouds bathing in the glow of the sun shining way above the heavens, the sky was tinted a light blue, and it was a cloudless day.

Taking in the scene, Athena felt herself relax as she sat back down next to the lake.

_Calm down… Calm down… Calm down…_

Athena let out a sigh of relief and watched the shining clouds ahead… Poseidon kissing her on the lips in the fluffy clouds…

Athena violently shook her head, trying to get rid of the thought.

Where had this terrible, drastic, thinking come from?

Athena stared at her hands in horror.

Thoughts never got that far!

Surely, surely it had to be Aphrodite!

_But Poseidon is so hot…_

_I wonder what kissing him would be like._

Athena tried to push the thought away, but it remained in her head.

What would kissing Poseidon actually be like?

Athena pondered over this for a few moments before realizing, once again, what she was thinking.

"UGH!"

Athena kicked a nearby stone which skidded across the lake before sinking to the bottom.

_I am an eternal maiden, I couldn't date anyone, couldn't marry anyone, much less Poseidon._

_And besides, we are rivals. We hate each other. We don't love each other._

_We might kiss each other-_

Athena looked back angrily at the lake before storming out of the outdoor garden and heading back to find Aphrodite.

_She's the cause of all this disaster!_

…_Right?_

Varying thoughts randomly popping around in her head, a confused Athena exited the garden.

* * *

Percy looked at the storm, determined to make it through.

"Come on Wise Girl… we could do this."

Behind him, Annabeth winced at the sight of the swirling vortex of wind and bubbles, but didn't flinch at the sight.

"Yeah…" Annabeth said, confidence lacking in her voice.

Percy took a closer look at her, her curly golden locks of hair floating around her shoulders, her face looking onward at the ruins of the sea palace, determination pooling into her stormy grey eyes.

She was beautiful.

It was a random thought at a time like this, but Percy couldn't help but think it.

It made it even more worth it to make it to the wrecked palace – to not let down Annabeth.

"We could do this." Percy said again, partly to reassure himself.

Percy tried to focus on the storm, squeezing his eyes shut and concentrating on parting a path to swim through to the entrance of Poseidon's old domain.

When Percy opened his eyes, the storm was the same as always.

How could that be?

Annabeth looked at Percy in confusion, "What is it?"

"Um…" Percy looked at the storm again, "Probably nothing, just trying to make a way through. Just let me try again."

Percy glared at the storm, imagining the winds separating to make narrow path to two crumpled, ancient doors.

It didn't happen.

Annabeth gazed at him, expecting his "mystical magical" powers to create a way to the palace.

"It isn't working…" Percy muttered, very confused at his not-working powers.

"I guess we have to swim through then…" Annabeth glared at the cyclone, ready to push her way through.

"There's the goddess of bravery… Finally!" Percy teased, smirking at Annabeth.

"Hey! Don't blame me! I bet you see this way more than I do!" Annabeth said, partially angry. "Look, let's just go."

Percy swam as fast as he could towards the storm, his linked hands with Annabeth growing slightly cold.

Percy gritted his teeth, bearing through the harsh winds… He could almost see it, the two pearl doors…

He got pushed out, tumbling into the sand.

That wasn't his first concern though.

"Annabeth? Are you okay?"

Annabeth groaned as she sat up, "Yea… But there's something I heard…"

Percy glanced at the blocking storms, wondering what whispers could've been revealed. "What is it?" He asked.

Annabeth closed her eyes as Percy took her into his arms, embracing her and bracing himself for a really creepy and horrifying reply.

Annabeth's eyes fluttered open, revealing her grey stormy eyes.

"A voice whispered…" Annabeth started shaking, and Percy hugged her tight, expecting something bad.

Annabeth took a deep breath before 3 words came out of her lips.

"Goddess of wisdom."

* * *

**So I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter, and remember to review, follow, and favorite!**

**If you're a member of , and you like this story, be sure to either follow or favorite… or do both!**

**If you just review, saying the story is good… that's disappointing. Really. So make sure to do just that!**

**Also remember to review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, review, and review!**

**Because Sweet Cats is no longer here to edit this, please tell me if there is something I could redo here so this chapter could be the best it could be!**

**If you want to apply for editor, you can do that too!**

**Thanks for reading, readers!**

**Until the next chapter then!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: SwanDestiny doesn't own the Percy Jackson series / Heroes of Olympus.**

**That disclaimer is getting old… right?**

**Yo, hey Percy!**

**Percy: Stop playing god with us.**

**SwanDestiny: It's fun though!**

**Percy: I know you want me to say the disclaimer… But didn't you already say it?**

**SwanDestiny: Look, readers are BORED. I got one review just on the last chapter… And no one wanted to become the new editor!**

**Percy: Maybe you should just ma- Um… I meant become a REAL fanfiction writer and edit your own things!**

**SwanDestiny -grumbles-: Fine…**

**Percy: I'll just be going the-**

**SwanDestiny: Don't you dare! You must do the disclaimer!**

**Percy: Fine. SwanDestiny doesn't own the magnificent, wonderful, beautiful, amazing, fantastic-**

**SwanDestiny: Get on with it.**

**Percy -continues-: Smart, and wise Annabeth, the heroic and brave me, and basically any characters in here.**

**SwanDestiny: That's better, and if you're bored and want something to read, remember that chapter 6 is now re-editized so you could read that! That was the very last chapter edited by Sweet Cats, and I'm set on not having an editor anymore… I could do this myself. But you could still apply for editor if you want.**

**Hope you enjoy this new chapter!**

* * *

"What kind of a connection does a sea god have to do with a goddess of wisdom?"

Percy and Annabeth were back at Camp Half-Blood, sitting next to the lake-side with Annabeth swishing her tail nervously in the water.

The sun was shining like it always was, and the vast blue skies shown no sign of a single cloud. Like always.

Despite the cheery weather, Annabeth and Percy were back at their homes, trying to crack the code the sea palace left them.

"I'm not sure…" Annabeth sighed, flicking droplets of water further into the deep cool waters of Camp Half-Blood's lake.

Annabeth didn't like the feeling at all. The feeling like she had a clue that she couldn't figure out, even though the answer is in her reach.

Annabeth played with a lose strand of her hair, staring intently at the water.

Percy gave Annabeth's hand a squeeze, sensing her frustration.

HE looked over to Annabeth, seeing her frustrated face a smile begun to tug at his lips.

Percy playfully pulled on her arm in his direction. Again. And hard.

"Wai-!" Annabeth went tumbling into his arms, Percy smirking in satisfaction while Annabeth glared at him.

This didn't help solving a puzzle. Not with a mermaid on land.

Things were already troublesome as they were.

But the warmth of his arms was comforting, and Annabeth closed her eyes and felt herself drift away.

She leaned against him, giving in, and sighed.

Percy looked down at her, his sea-green eyes connecting with her own gray stormy ones.

"What does it mean?" She asked, a pained expression on her face, thinking of the whispers in the palace and the one thing they said.

Goddess of wisdom.

Percy stroked Annabeth's hair, looking out to the distance at the morning sun, high in the sky.

"I don't know, Wise Girl." Percy looked down comfortingly at Annabeth. "We could solve it later, for now let's just get a snack. Maybe do some training. You know… the usual?"

Annabeth relaxed in Percy's arms, her hands resting on Percy's. She wished she could stay here forever, not having to worry about... things.

Annabeth stared into the deep depths of the lake where she first became a mermaid, later becoming immortal. Things might never be normal again.

"Alright." Annabeth reluctantly gave in, pieces of the puzzle still going through her mind.

The loud chatter of the campers could be heard. They didn't have to deal with this. The demigods were laughing and talking together. Annabeth changed her mind.

Actually, she could use a break. By the time she was back to cracking codes, her mind would be refreshed with new ideas.

The thought was tempting... But she had to stay here and crack the code!

And "Goddess of Wisdom". The phrase was nagging at her, begging for her to figure it out and piece the puzzle together.

Annabeth looked down at her tail.

Annabeth's mermaid tail changed to legs in a blinding flash of light as the last drops of water dried off her gleaming silver tail.

She stared back at the cheery mood of the camp, her mind now made up.

Filled with new energy, Annabeth tugged on Percy's hand, standing up and pulling him up as well.

"Come on!" She laughed, already running towards the commotion as Percy stumbled behind.

* * *

"Are you sure?"

Athena looked at her golden sandals, unsure for once in her life.

Did she really want to give up her title of "eternal maiden"? Could she actually do so?

"Can I?" Were the first words that managed to squeak out of her throat.

What was she thinking, coming here to Zeus no longer be an eternal maiden? Eternal meant forever… It could not be taken away. How stupid of her (when she was a goddess of wisdom) to not think of that! She was an eternal maiden forever! It couldn't be erased!

Zeus looked stared down at her from his huge throne made out of imperial gold, glistening in the light of the heavens.

Why did she want to do this?

Athena continued to stare at the pearl-white marble floor.

It seemed to be a million years before Zeus spoke, "It is possible, goddess of wisdom."

Athena looked up from the floor in surprise.

"Really?!"

Zeus nodded thoughtfully, stroking his beard.

"Rules have already been broken, and "eternal maiden" only remains for the time the title is still kept. You could take back your title, if you wish."

Athena looked away, blushing. It could only mean one thing if she no longer wanted to be an eternal maiden.

No longer being an eternal maiden, she could date, she could express her love, she could get married…

She has gone over this many times in her head, and her decision was final. Pushing away centuries of hatred and rivalry, Athena came to the conclusion she loved Poseidon.

She no longer pushed away the fact and the truth.

She loved Poseidon.

At first she kept on thinking it was just another trick of Aphrodite's… but it could no longer be denied.

She. Loved. Poseidon.

Now here was the real problem – Poseidon was married to Amphridite. And probably hates her. A lot.

Not only did she take away Athens, or turn his old girlfriend, Medusa, into a monster, but she denied her feelings for too long. It could be too late.

Peering down at her face, Zeus asked, "But why would you no longer want to be an eternal maiden?"

Athena was caught off guard by the question when she really should have been expecting this; Athena lowered her head, madly blushing.

Seeing Athena's face become "tomato-red" Zeus nodded, "I will not question it."

Athena only turned even redder, if that were possible.

Actually, it was possible.

"So you no longer want to be an eternal maiden? If it is your wishes it could happen." Zeus said, nodding at Athena.

Athena felt the heat rise up to her cheeks as beads of sweat started forming on her forehead. Turning away so her face was hidden, Athena meekly nodded.

If Zeus could've laughed by the expression of embarrassment on her face, he sure was hiding it well.

"Very well." Zeus clapped his hands, and the immortal mist broke away from the glass case it was held in.

Athena took a deep breath, remembering when she was first judged by the mist.

The experience was horrible, as it was for most gods (Aphrodite enjoyed her time pairing up "soul-mates" and kissing a fake Ares), and hopefully this would be… better.

The mist changed from snow-white to a stormy gray in a flash, sensing her presence.

Athena held up her arms, the mist already starting to surround her.

It was a few million years ago, but the mist determined her as an eternal maiden.

_~*~Flashback~*~_

_Athena found herself by a shimmering lagoon, its green and blue unclear waters shimmering in the moonlight. She sat under a weeping willow, tiny green leaves fluttering in the soft breeze. The moon climbed high in the sky, stars shining in the sky._

_She sat on a smooth grey rock, its surface flawless. Beside her sat a strange teenage girl, plucking at the strings of a golden harp, a bitter-sweet melody under her delicate fingers._

_The girl had braids spun from straw to gold, shining bright as the sun. Her eyes were like chocolate, warm, milky, and sweet. Her skin had a healthy and tanned look to it. Her fingers delicately plucked the silver strings of the harp as her blood-red lips hummed the sad tune._

"_Welcome Athena." The girl barely moved her red lips, her eyes staring at Athena, calculating the goddess in front of her._

_Athena nodded, wondering who this girl was._

"_I am Anastasy, secret goddess of the mist." Anastasy looked at her, her calm eyes determining Athena._

"_You hold no special love in your heart…" The haunting melody of the harp flowed under Anastasy's hand as her fingers flew under the strings. "I see…"_

"_Oh…" Athena couldn't think of anything else to say._

_Anastasy continued playing the melody, humming along, "This is the melody of the heart. Like the heart, the melody changes its ways. Please remember that."_

_Soon, all Athena could see and hear is the harp, and soon it turned into a mirror, and as soon as Athena saw her reflection, a shadow overcame her and she was taken back to Olympus._

_~*~End of Flashback~*~_

The mist covered her sight as she felt herself travel through a beam of light, flying into whatever awaited her.

"_We meet again, Athena." A painfully familiar voice spoke._

_Athena's eyelids fluttered open as she found she was no longer in the lagoon, but she and Anastasy both were rapidly flying over the vast, never-ending seas. It reminded her of Poseidon._

_The water was thrashing back and forth as sea life frolicked below the surface. Waves crashed into each other and a peaceful silence fell on serene waters. A golden sun shined from above, bathing the scene in its soft morning glow._

_Athena looked back at Anastasy. Talk about long time no see._

_Athena looked down to see the sea directly below her, and she and Anastasy were flying on white fluffy glowing clouds._

_Anastasy had her harp by her side, but she wasn't playing it. It rested on a piece of white fluffy cloud._

"_Hello." Athena said uncertainly, not sure of what Anastasy was going to say._

_Anastasy gave Athena a warm smile._

"_Welcome back, goddess of wisdom. I see you no longer are an eternal maiden, and that your heart changed."_

_Anastasy picked up her golden harp, gleaming in the morning sun._

"_Listen well, to the melody of the heart."_

_Anastasy started delicately plucking the strings of the harp._

_A new tune filled the quiet morning, and it poured a new kind of light into Athena's heart._

"_Hearts change. So do minds…" Anastasy hummed to herself, still letting the melody flow beneath her fingers._

"_I see you have changed…Poseidon is it?" Anastasy giggled, despite the seriousness of her earlier words. "Oh well. I already could tell. I must bid you farewell now…"_

_Anastasy held up her golden harp, stretching both of her arms to the heavens. The harp lifted from her outstretched hands, and Athena felt herself flying._

"_Until we meet again, goddess of wisdom..."_

_And then everything disappeared in a flash of light._

* * *

**I was originally going to make it shorter… but heck, why not?  
I know for a fact that readers enjoy longer chapters when their hungry readers… waiting to be fed their fanfiction…**

**That got weird.**

**I apologize. Sincerely. I think.**

**Oh well.**

**Review, follow and favorite!**

**Thanks for reading guys!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: SwanDestiny doesn't own the Percy Jackson Series / Heroes Of Olympus series.**

**So hey guys, I've been thinking... I've been getting more follows and favorites (Thank you all so much!) but...**

**I'll just stop complaining. One word: Reviewing. That's it.**

**If you have any comments or anything you want me to revise on, review.**

**If you have any complements, review.**

**If you have constructive critism, review.**

**If you want to support this story (Basically complements), review.**

**If you want to say this story is terrible without any back-up evidence... GET OUT OF HERE! WHY ARE YOU READING THIS?!**

**Yep, and now I updated much later than usual. What could I say? I update faster than most people? ...**

**Okay, so I owe you guys an apology. I'm sorry.**

**And I sorta had writer's block.**

**Anyways, Athena paid a visit to Anastasy, and now it's Poseidon's turn...**

**Read this chapter, and see what it's all about!**

**Come on, readers! Count down!**

**3**

**2**

**1**

* * *

Poseidon checked over the plans for his new palace again, looking over the detailed blueprint of the new sea palace.

The piece of paper was now slightly wrinkled, but still gleamed in the sunlight, sketched drawings everywhere on the scroll.

Poseidon let out a sigh, his fingers running across the water-proof paper.

After all, by the time the new palace was built, Poseidon was planning to no longer be married to Amphridite.

Did he want to arrange a divorce?

Yes, but he would have to see Anastasy about it, Anastasy always personally had to see things to confirm the love lives of gods and goddesses. While that seemed like Aphrodite's job, Anastasy felt the deep feelings inside gods yearning to be set free. She was always there the time they determined their realms and domains, only invisible.

Soon he had to visit Anastasy, for he only felt friendship with Amphridite. The love was slowly turning into a deep connection of close friends. He loved someone else now.

He only loved Athena.

Poseidon felt a pain. Say that Athena didn't love him back? But there could be no lies in love, as Anastasy said. He didn't love Amphridite anymore, and had to see Anastasy.

Anastasy was the one who announced Athena as an eternal maiden.

Another pain. Even though Athena was an eternal maiden, Poseidon couldn't help but love her after all the years of their rivalry.

He needed to talk with Amphridite. And Anastasy afterwards.

Poseidon looked around, the water swirling and spiraling around him.

At the bottom of Camp Half-Blood's lake, stood the entrance between Camp Half-Blood and Poseidon's domain.

Just recently, the portal changed the direction so it lead everyone to the location of the new sea palace while the ruins of the old one slowly disintegrates and disappears.

While his new home was in construction, Poseidon and Amphridite stayed up at Olympus.

That was, until Poseidon decided to visit the wrecked sea palace one last time.

Shimmering bubbles bounced around the room as the water's current moved along slowly.

The main hall was in bad condition. Pearls loosely rolled around, once an ornament to the glowing aqua-blue walls. The tiles on the floor were chipped and broken, and the throne he once proudly sat on wasn't even present anymore. Everything resembled the raging war that occured in this very room, yet Poseidon found peace in it.

The water was cool, yet warm, and it was silent except for the calming sound of the ocean waves and bubbles popping.

Poseidon walked down the tattered blue carpet layed out on the floor, heading to the entrance, pieces of the palace already crumbling to thin air.

"This ends my time here, and the sea palace's ground is crumpling to dust. I better go before I get caught up in the destruction of it." Poseidon thought to himself.

He sighed once again, it's time to tell Amphridite.

"It's for the better." He thought, trying to calm himself.

With that, Poseidon struck his trident into the ground, just before a chunk of the ceiling crashed down to where the trident slammed onto.

* * *

"So you're telling me you want to become divorced?"

Amphridite shifted her feet, looking at the ground.

Back at Olympus, Poseidon asked what Amphridite would think if they got divorced. Amphridite caught on... And it led to this situation.

The situation was looking bad.

Poseidon gulped. He never intended to hurt Amphridite's feelings.

"Look... I'm sorry. I don't want to hurt your feelings, it's just that-"

Amphridite leaped from her spot to tackle Poseidon in a hug.

"I don't love you the way I used to. I still care about you in a friendship type way." Poseidon completed his sentence dully, surprised at Amphridite's hug.

Amphridite brightly smiled at him and laughed. That was something he was going to miss.

"Lately, I feel a deep connection to you in a friendship type way. Let's go to Anastasy."

Amphridite got to her feet and rushed to the throne room where a cloud of mist was trapped in glass box.

Poseidon lightly touched the box with his trident and the glass started to glow, one side of the clear crystal disappearing as the mist started to swirl around the room, reaching Poseidon and Amphridite.

Millions of years ago, after Poseidon managed to convince Amphridite to marry him they visited Anastasy, where she accepted their marriage and tied their lives together.

Now that was going to change.

As the immortal mist spiraled around them, sensing their presense it turned into a sea green.

The light of the heavens started to fade as Poseidon and Amphridite were sent far away, taken away in the shroud of fog.

* * *

_"Hello, immortals."_

_A flap of birds was in the background as well as a faint twitter and a chirp. Amphridite opened her eyes, finding herself on a thin stone platform floating in the sky. Stormy grey clouds loomed above them, a drizzle of rain already pouring down on them. All she could see was a grey, the ground miles under them._

_Poseidon and Amphridite stood on opposite ends of the platform, Anastasy standing in between them._

_Anastasy's golden locked cascaded down to her back, her tanned skin fading to a pale parchment, her chocolate brown eyes emotionless, her red lips motionless as she flipped through the wide pages of a huge book, it's blood-red cover flashing. Amphridite shivered._

_"The string that tied you immortals, has unraveled, and love is undone."_

_A crack of lighting pierced through the sky, lighting up the whole place. The rumble of thunder rang in Amphridite's ears, abruptly stopping. The lightning was gone... but the light wasn't._

_A strong breeze whistled by, pages flapping to one side of the book as Anastasy's pale fingers landed on a new page._

_Then Amphridite saw it, the flutter of wings as pure white birds flew over them, the sky changing wherever they went._

_"Two hearts, once intertwined, now desire something else."_

_Sun peaked through the grey stormy clouds, becoming brighter and brighter until the grey clouds turned into a pure white color._

_Once the sunlight reached the blood-red cover was splashed with a blue-grey tint, spreading throughout the whole book as the pages glowed._

_Anastasy looked up from the book, a small smile on her red lips._

_"After so many years, the heart now changes until it finds it's final place and claims it forever."_

_Poseidon looked relieved. Amphridite felt the same way._

_Anastasy raised both her hands above to the sky as snowflakes danced around in her hands until white sparkles started to twirl with the snowflakes, and a flare of gold, becoming a beautiful golden harp._

_Anastasy smiled at Poseidon, then looked to Amphridite._

_"No longer together." She whispered, before playing a melody on her harp._

_It was calm, and felt so peaceful and connected, together and settling._

_What Amphridite didn't know was that the same tune was played to Athena._

* * *

**Honestly, that isn't that good.**

**It still is a chapter though, and now I'm bringing in something new!**

**Melody: Hey guys, I'm the new assistant of Demi-Mermaid. I guess I'm gonna make a few edits here and there. Also, sometimes I might appear in the ending author's note and leave you guys a little something. An interview, a comment on the story, reccommendations. Anything really. Maybe even a-**

**SwanDestiny: I know where you're going with this. And stop it right now!**

**Melody -pouts-: But I was going to say I'm gonna write a poem or a mini-story!**

**SwanDestiny: And that has to do with fanfiction because...**

**Melody: Look readers, this is just the ending note. I'm gonna write a little poem for you.**

_**Ideas twirling around, never stopping until they're written down,**_

**_All over, powering fingers to type, type, type, type, type, type,_**

**_Springing new reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews, reviews,_**

**_Follows, favorites, giving life to stories, follows, and favorites,_**

**Melody: You know what? Screw this! So the message here is to review, follow, and favorite!**

**Melody -checks reviews-: Thank you to Sophia the daughter of Nyx! Thanks so much for reviewing and reviewing, always reviewing! Also thanks for your follow and favorite on this story. I don't know if this is accurate, but I'm pretty sure you followed and favorited this story. Anyways, THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

**Melody: Also, thanks for DaughterOfApollo4ever for being a new follower and reviewer! Your story is ultra-cool, and thanks for checking out Demi-Mermaid!**

**Melody: Next chapter will be coming up soon, follow along readers!**

**SwanDestiny: Until next time!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: SwanDestiny doesn't own the Percy Jackson series or the Heroes of Olympus series.**

**SwanDestiny: So... Really. I don't know. I really, really, don't know.**

**I'll try to write a decent chapter today... I feel the need to update this.**

**And just for extra information, I'm writing this author's note precisely at 5:44 , my time, of course. I think that's... nevermind. Today is 4/30/15, at least when I'm writing this note.**

**Alright... Time to get started.**

**Sort of don't have any inspiration... But you guys like updates, don't you?  
**

**Onto the chapter then! (Unenthusiastic voice... sorry)**

* * *

Percy felt like he was literally being dragged by Annabeth.

Annabeth.

She was a goddess. An immortal.

Annabeth, the goddess of plans or blueprints, bravery, pride, and heroines.

This goddess was his girlfriend.

And he was a god and an immortal too.

Yet he still felt like an ordinary demigod. That is, if demigods were ever ordinary. They weren't.

Annabeth and Percy ran all the way along the borders of Camp Half-Blood. Not that it was tiring. Fighting monsters and constantly running helped with these cases.

The sun glinted over the horizon, radiating it's warmth onto the camp.

Nothing seemed out of order. There was no war to attend to. Everything was at peace.

When Percy and Annabeth reached the top of the hill of Camp Half-Blood where Thalia's tree proudly stood, they looked back to look at the place they grew up with.

Percy looked back at the green plains of Camp Half-Blood, his and Annabeth's hands naturally finding each other's.

Annabeth sighed partially out of happiness, "I wish it could always be like this."

Percy squeezed Annabeth's hand, the feeling of her hand in his bringing warmth to him.

"I know, Wise Girl. I know..."

Annabeth rested her head on Percy, leaning her body on his. Percy pulled Annabeth closer, the two remaining like that for a long time.

The vibrant green hills of Camp Half-Blood seemed so far away. It was just Percy and Annabeth, Percy and Annabeth...

"I wish it could be like this forever." Annabeth whispered, the words barely tumbling out of her peach lips. The sunlight shone on Annabeth's princess curls, making them seem like gold. Her dazzling gray eyes flutttered shut.

Annabeth buried her face in Percy's chest as he locked her in a tight embrace.

"We still have a mystery to solve..." Percy began in a soft voice as Annabeth faintly smiled. "But for now, all I need is you."

"Seaweed Brain?"

"Yes? And don't call me that..."

"You know that sounds cheesy, right?"

Percy chuckled, "I know, but you could make me do anything."

Annabeth smirked, "Really, so you're basically my servant?"

Percy smiled down at her beautiful figure, squeezing her warm hand.

"I could do anything you want, except I would never hurt you."

"I couldn't harm you either."

Percy stroked Annabeth's soft hair as they stayed like that for a couple of minutes.

"Percy?" Percy and Annabeth's eyes locked, a gaze of sea-green and gray.

"Would you kiss me right now?"

"Why wouldn't I?"

Percy gave her a warm smile and their lips crashed together.

* * *

There was a warm chatter among the campers at Camp Half-Blood as Percy and Annabeth strolled down the plains, hand in hand.

All of the campers were in small groups, talking with their friends.

Annabeth glanced at them, something didn't seem normal here...

"There aren't any lessons today? No training?" Annabeth asked, thinking to yourself, watching as demigods flounced by, wide smiles across their faces.

"Something important must have happened today." Percy said, as if reading her mind (They were pratically linked together... They are the definition of soulmates!), adding on, "Training and lessons are canceled."

Annabeth nodded, examining everyone as she and Percy walked along.

They stared at the scene for awhile until Annabeth looked ahead to see a camper running towards her.

Annabeth cowered, shielding her hands in front of her face in defense.

In a fast blur, Annabeth felt herself getting knocked to the ground.

Annabeth gasped, sputtering as Percy knelt down beside her, worry clear on his face.

"Annabeth! Are you okay?" Percy helped up Annabeth, checking her over.

Annabeth stayed like that for a moment, letting Percy look at her until she decided to cut in.

"Honestly, Seaweed Brain, I'm fine."

Percy pouted, "I thought we agreed on no more 'Seaweed Brain'!"

Annabeth shook her head before her gaze landed on Connor who was panting, sprawled on the grass.

"Connor..." Percy started, his voice suddenly changing to a menacing tone. "If you ever hurt Annabeth again..."

As much as Percy was being over protective of Annabeth, Annabeth sort of liked the feeling.

"Geez!" Connor got up, throwing his hands up in the air, looking scared for a second. "I won't hurt Annabeth. Really! She's a goddess, and I don't want to be eternally punished by you!"

"Connor..." Annabeth started, not knowing where to go with this.

Then something clicked in her mind. Surely Connor would know what was going on here... Unless if he was pranking someone.

Annabeth chose to ignore the last thought, asking, "Do you know what's happening here?"

One second.

Two seconds.

Realization dawned on Connor's face.

Three seconds.

Connor burst out laughing.

"You guys seriously don't know what's happening? Wow... I really expected better of-" Connor stopped, as if remembering something. "I'm so sorry! Don't punish me! I just forgot for a moment you were gods! I'm begging for mercy! PLEASE!"

All Percy did was stare. All Annabeth do was laugh.

"You do know that we're still one of you, right? That we went through the same experiences as you?" Percy questioned a very frightened Connor.

For once, Seaweed Brain was using logic.

"Oh..." Connor's shoulders slumped as he relaxed. "You really don't know about Athena's declaration and Poseidon's break apart?"

That didn't exactly make sense to Annabeth.

Percy looked the same way, his face scrunched up as he stared at Connor.

"Well then, you guys don't know..." Connor shook his head in mock disappointment.

"Athena is no longer an eternal maiden. Poseidon is divorced and is no longer married to Amphridite. I mean, no hard feelings on the break up-" Connor continued gushing as Annabeth slowly took in the words.

Up until this point, Athena was an eternal maiden. What could've changed her mind?

Why wasn't she an eternal maiden anymore?

Was undoing the title of an eternal maiden possible?

Annabeth knitted her eyebrows together, thinking.

Why were they celebrating this?

"Why are you guys celebrating this?" Annabeth asked, voicing her thoughts.

Connor blinked once, blinked twice, before saying. "Because both Poseidon and Athena are now free from their former selves."

Poseidon's sea palace... "Goddess of Wisdom"...

That must mean something about Athena! Athena being an eternal maiden!

And then Poseidon is now divorced... Possibly...

Athena no longer is an eternal maiden... Doing it for who?

It made too much sense. But at the same time it was impossible.

"Percy." Annabeth whispered, pulling Percy's arm.

Percy leaned over as Annabeth murmured these words to him.

"Athena and Poseidon. Could our parents want to be with each other?-"

Annabeth almost threw up at her words, Percy looking sick to.

"Are you sure, Wise Girl? They had an intense rivalry for too many years to count."

Percy did have a point. Why give up the rivalry?

But the puzzle pieces fit to make the whole picture...

Annabeth dismissed the thought. Poseidon and Athena together?

Meh. It wouldn't work out.

Annabeth tried to ignore the truth, the facts, and the clues.

Both of their parents wouldn't possibly LOVE each other... right?

Percy looked thoughtful too... And still looked sick at the same time.

"Let's go to Olympus for now..." Percy muttered, grabbing Annabeth's hand as they walked away from the crowd.

* * *

**Yup. Almost two days for me to complete this.**

**In my time, it is 9:42 AM, May 2nd.**

**Wow... Just... wow.**

**I usually finish these chapters really quickly, but I didn't have the time the day before yesterday (when I wrote the author's note) and I went to my friend's house on Friday (It was AWESOME) and today... Yeah... I have to go in like. Ten minutes. To where? That's secret.**

**Anyways... Melody?  
**

**Melody: Hi... -yawns- I've seen better Percabeth scenes...**

**SwanDestiny: That's mean!**

**Melody: No, really, I did. Lemme see...**

**First of all, you guys really need to see Sealed With A Knot by Converse4life**

**It's an epic story.**

**Also, this is the very inspiration for this story... (Not really, SwanDestiny just decided one day it would be cool to have Annabeth be a mermaid):**

**My Grey Eyed Pearl Mermaid Princess**** by Didn'tITellYouMyLastNameIsDARE.**

**It's a handful, yes, but it's epic. You could also just type in "Annabeth is a mermaid" in the search bar and try to find all these stories.**

**Next off, Out Of Character by DaughterOfApollo4ever. It's currently being written, but you have to check it out.**

**That's all for today readers! Enjoy your reccommendations!**

**And now I'm back. It's 12:27 because I happened to have to go to that place... Anyways, that's all for today.**

**'Till the next chapter!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer time!**

**SwanDestiny: Don't look at me. I don't own the Percy Jackson series, or the Blood of Olympus series. I own nothing. Well, except for my brilliant ideas and my developing fiction story.**

**Annabeth -rolls eyes-: If you wrote the Percy Jackson series, the book series would've FAILED.**

**SwanDestiny: My writing actually used to be horrible. But with a little practice, I'm getting better and better.**

**Annabeth -snorts-: You should've seen her first fiction story! Like, that is more than 7 pages long and written in 3rd grade. The plot, everything... It was terrifying!**

**SwanDestiny: NO! YOU AREN'T SUPPOSED TO TALK-**

**Annabeth: Please. Don't get me started on her first fanfiction...**

**SwanDestiny: I don't like to talk about it.**

**Annabeth: And-**

**SwanDestiny: My poetry is awesome.**

**Annabeth: Actually, with some improvement, I think you're on the right path for poetry, fiction, fanfiction, and writing in general.**

**SwanDestiny: Great... Onto the 11th chapter of Demi-Mermaid!**

* * *

Percy and Annabeth pulled through the celebrating crowd to the peaceful lake where their first kiss occured... And this whole incident.

Annabeth walked to the clear water, sitting down on the grassy spot.

She always felt a certain spark in the air around the lake. Maybe it was the Nereid's ripple, but maybe more than that.

She wasn't here to relax though.

Percy sat down next to her, finding their her hand as their fingers naturally intertwined.

It seemed so quiet... So peaceful.

The cheer of the festival was in the far distance, and the sense of their immortality seemed to fade for a moment.

Then it came right back.

Percy silently picked up a rock, flipping it over and over, tossing it up and down as he caught it in his hand. Then he aimed it at the lake, the rock skidding across the water at least ten times.

Right after the rock sinked, a there was a soft rustling sound near the bushes.

Were monsters back? They were gods now so...

"Hey Perce! Hey Annabeth!"

Grover stepped out of the bush, grinning sheepishly.

"Grover!"

Annabeth turned to give Grover a huge hug as he bleated with surprise.

Percy turned, grinning.

"Grover! Haven't seen you in forever." Percy and Grover high fived and then fist bumped while Annabeth just rolled her eyes.

Grover nodded, "I missed you guys!" Percy ran his hand through his hair while Annabeth just faintly smiled.

It was good to see Grover again.

Grover has been busy with finding demigods and protecting nature.

Now it was just the three of them again.

The three stood in a comfortable silence before Grover opened his mouth.

"Well..." Grover started, his tone now serious. "I know what happened to you guys with immortality and Annabeth being a mermaid. It was hard to believe at first, but I managed to figure it out. Also..."

Grover looked from Annabeth to Percy before saying.

"You're needed in Olympus. There's some buisness you guys need to take care of with the goddess of the mist... Every immortal has to do it eventually."

Grover looked behind them before saying sadly, "I have to go now. Restoring nature and protecting the enviroment."

Annabeth could only nod.

"Bye... Grover." She said softly while Percy waved as Grover took off.

* * *

The dining pavilon was more chatty than usual, as Grover's message was spread across the whole camp.

"I wonder what Annabeth and Percy's going to do..." Travis smirked at Katie while she just slapped him in the face.

"It's none of your buisness." Katie snapped while Travis howled in pain, clutching the spot he got hurt in.

Percy sat in his usual spot at the Poseidon table. Guess immortality couldn't change that.

The goddess of the mist? Well, that didn't sound good. The mist was bad enough.

Didn't someone say that the goddess of the mist was able to see deep into gods and goddesses hearts? Knowing who their heart yearns for and their greatest desires?

Percy shivered. He hoped that mist goddess person was a good secret keeper.

Every god and goddess had to see her after a week of being declared their title. That's all he knew.

That, and she was basically stuck in a special glass cage. At least in her mist form. Talk about being cooped up.

Percy looked at the empty plate before him and thought of blue cookies. He only wanted cookies. Percy wasn't that hungry right now.

After dinner was over, all the campers except for Percy and Annabeth headed over to the camp fire.

The radiant moon glistened in the night as thousands of stars glittered in the dark sky.

Percy found Annabeth standing next to the training grounds, watching the empty space.

Percy gently walked towards her as she turned, her gray eyes landing on him.

"Let's go."

* * *

**-sigh-**

**SwanDestiny: So really, that's it. ****It's not that good. At all. Things will get a little more interesting in the next chapter though.**

**SwanDestiny: I'm also having some writer's block for the plot. I'm thinking about- ah, nevermind. No spoilers for you!**

**Melody: I don't really know. I will tell EVERYTHING about what you're thinking about RIGHT NO-**

**SwanDesitny -grumbles-: Shut up.**

**Meldoy -fake tear-: You hurt my feelings.**

**Melody: Anyways, SwanDestiny started this just with the idea of wanting Annabeth to be a mermaid. The original was just Percabeth, but now there's Pothena in the mix. She just doesn't know how to make Pothena... How do I say this? Plot worthy.**

**SwanDestiny: I don't exactly ship Pothena, just so you know. Not that I hate it. I'm okay (sorta) with it.**

**Melody: I have the feeling this story is soon going to come to an end. It isn't going to be as big as the Battle For Amy.**

**SwanDestiny: Duh.**

**Melody: And then she could move on with her happy life with another story.**

**SwanDestiny: Brainstorm coming through. If only I could write as fast as I think...**

**Melody: Yup.**

**~C~**

**Today, Melody will be interviewing Percy and Annabeth!**

**Melody: Hey! When did I agree to this?**

**...**

**Melody: Ugh, fine.**

**Annabeth: How did we get here?**

**Percy: We're here to talk about how stupid chapter 11 is.**

**Melody: Finally! Someone who sees the light the same way I do! The light, is to bright!**

**SwanDestiny: First of all, that doesn't make sense, and second, chapter 11 isn't that good... we all see it the same way.**

**Melody: So Annabeth, how happy are you going to be when this story ends?**

**Annabeth: I have to give credit to the creativity of the idea, and all the... Percabeth? I really hate the name. Really though, the story is wearing down, and isn't as shiny and new as it used to be. Also, SwanDestiny sure would like to move on to another one of her ideas. So I'm looking forward to whatever exciting (not so exciting) ending there will be.**

**Melody: ... I see. So Percy, how do you like SwanDestiny's Grover scene?**

**SwanDestiny: NO! ANYTHING BUT THAT!**

**Melody -flips through interview pages-: So, what is the feel?**

**Percy: It was a bit awkward... But at least SwanDestiny decided to include Grover.**

**Melody: That's it for today!**

**SwanDestiny: Review, follow, and favorite! Always and forever!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:**

**SwanDestiny: Do you guys want to know what a "hot" Annabeth at her "hottest" would look like?**

**Annabeth: No... Not at all...**

**Percy: Annabeth is already at her most beautiful.**

**Annabeth -smiles sweetly at Percy-: You are the perfect boyfriend...**

**SwanDestiny -snaps fingers-: There, you have Aphrodite quality clothes now. Do the disclaimer to get them off.**

**Percy -stares at Annabeth-: Life may be cruel... But Annabeth, you don't look...**

**Annabeth: Fine! Why must you be so difficult to work with?**

**SwanDestiny: Readers want entertainment...**

**Annabeth: SwanDestiny would never own us! NEVER!**

**SwanDestin -smirks-: Who said I was telling the truth? Off you go!**

**_v.V.v_**

**So I really don't know where to go with this plot. I mean, I have ideas... **

**It used to be just: Write Percabeth with upcoming Pothena! There you go...**

**I guess I'll just make the rest of the story Poseidon and Athena slowly getting together with Percy and Annabeth discovering it and TRYING to help them.**

**Hopefully this'll be a better chapter... Enjoy!**

* * *

Athena circled around her room, pacing around in a nervous state.

It seemed as if the floor was burning on the places she angrily clacked over.

_What I have I done? I'm now an eternal maiden!_

_I only did it for Poseidon, but he probably doesn't even like me! He hates me!_

_Oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no oh no..._

_This is bad, this is bad, this is bad, bad, bad, bad, bad, terrible, horrific, worse than Tartarus..._

Athena's thoughts got mixed up in a swirl as her steps increased, the floor becoming a blur.

The walls were gray. They symbolized wisdom, but right now the colors seemed to burst out at her as regret and misery.

_Poseidon is married! Did the goddess of wisdom consider that? No!_

_Why, why, why, why, why, why, why, why, why, why, why, why, why?_

Athena's thoughts abruptly stopped when there was a knock on the door.

Athena stopped in her tracks, pausing, all her thoughts dispersed.

"Hey... Athena?"

For a second Athena almost thought it was _him_. She sighed in relief when she realized it was just Aphrodite.

Hold up. That wasn't much better.

Without permission, Aphrodite pratically pranced into the room, singing to herself as she halted in front of Athena's mirror and started to brush her hair.

That is, until she realized Athena didn't even have a brush.

_How did she brush her hair without having a brush?_

Even the all-knowing Goddess of Wisdom (And total smartness) was stumped on that one.

_She must have a magical brush she carries with her at all times._

_That's the best theory I have._

_Of course, I'll have to figure it out when I don't have any problems to deal with anymore._

Once again, Athena's mind turned to Poseidon.

He looked like Percy. Minus the beard, and the bermuda shorts, of course.

Looks like Annabeth's choice of love wasn't that terrible after all.

_That is, Poseidon is better._

Athena dreamily smiled to herself, and let out a long, satisfied sigh. For a moment, she let herself delve deeper into her fantasies about a certain god.

Then she snapped back to reality.

_Aphrodite... What is she doing here?_

Aphrodite let out a discontent cluck.

"Athena... How are you supposed to look fabulous without make-up and the simplest of simplest, - a hair brush?"

_Since when did Aphrodite pester me about looking fabulous?_

_Hmm... This year during the celebration of the defeat of the Titans, the party when Annabeth returned, the last century when Apollo made a new brilliant instrument (not that anyone wanted to celebrate that), and other times I can't count. Well, and when Aphrodite first appeared and told me I looked ridiculous. Luckily, she gave up after learning my "condition"._

_All those times... They're during celebrations, parties, and ceremonies! Important times (not counting Apollo's lame haikus)!_

Athena, being the smart person she was, figured out what was happening.

_What did I miss? What are we celebrating about?_

As if reading her thoughts, Aphrodite slowly said, "Don't tell me you didn't know we were celebrating the "free of your heart's cage" event today!" Aphrodite paused. "Of course, I made up that title. Isn't it just so cute?"

_Free of your heart's cage?_

_I visited Anastasy very recently. Poseidon and Amphridite too. Wonder what their reason was._

_Aphrodite must be talking about us!_

_Anastasy's meaning: You must follow your heart's woven path of love. Don't let any wall block you, no prison, or cage can hold you back._

_This is quite unfortunate. Aphrodite is talking about us._

Athena paused, looking back at Aphrodite who was already hustling out of her room.

1\. Probably to go back to applying more make-up.

2\. Going to get Athena "ready" for the party. Also known as giving her a make-over.

Probably the latter.

Today was just not Athena's day.

^*^_~v.V.v~_^*^

"So!" Aphrodite happily brushed Athena's hair as Athena grumpily sat in her "make-over" chair.

"This is just perfect! The two of you together! Poseidon and Athena! Oh, it just sounds AMAZING."

This caught Athena's interest. What was Aphrodite talking about? She knows that Poseidon and Amphridite were together...

Well, she probably didn't care.

Either that or Poseidon and Amphridite were no longer together, and because Athena was declared no longer an eternal maiden, and they were celebrating "free of their heart's cage"...

By the immortal mist! Poseidon and Amphridte were no longer together!

They were divorced...

Poseidon must've brocken up with Amphridite because they no longer felt the same towards each other.

Could that mean...?

Poseidon broke up for another girl?

Possibly... Athena?

_Immortals... what a dream! That couldn't be true... right?_

"And guess what?" Aphrodite was now applying nail polish (And to her disgust, it was PINK) to Athena's nails, but she wasn't really paying attention.

_Oh, what do I say to him? What will he say to me?_

_We're just over with our rivalry?_

Athena softly shook her head.

_It's no use. Nonsense. He doesn't even like me, much less love me._

"There's a rumor that Poseidon broke up with Amphridite because they're only friends now..." Aphrodite's smile grew. "And guess who he broke up for?"

Athena could only shake her head again, but this time for a purpose other than shaking thoughts out of her head.

Aphrodite squealed, "YOU!"

_WHAT?!_

_REALLY?!_

Athena found herself in another world, her heart fluttering and pounding as loud as a Titan's footsteps.

Aphrodite's face broke into a perfect smile, "It's perfect!"

And then Athena found herself crashing down.

What will she say to Poseidon?

How will she tell him? Confess?

She was too much of a nervous wreck to do that...

Aphrodite squealed again, "Now let's get you fixed up!"

Aphrodite finished painting her nails and started braiding a tiny strand of her hair and using her "magic make-up" powers to make her straight hair slightly wavy.

The goddess of love and beauty then took out a blue eye-shadow, saying it "brings out her eyes".

Athena honestly had no idea what she meant.

It was ironic, really.

Then, Aphrodite whipped out a pale pink lip gloss, then moving it all over her lips. Athena squirmed in her seat, not wanting to look hideous, her face caked with make-up.

Athena could've sworn she saw Aphrodite smirk. Aphrodite then took out some blush and powdered it on her cheeks.

"Aphrodite!" Athena cried out in a desperate attempt to stop Aphrodite, but to no avail. "Stop!"

Aphrodite gasped, "And let this oppurtunity go? Never!"

Athena slumped in her seat. It was no use.

The goddess could only focus on the various make-up items crashing down onto her face as they painted her a whole new figure.

Two hours later (in reality, it was 10 minutes later... Aphrodite has "magic make-up power"), Aphrodite finally finished.

"Now for the dress!"

Athena was pretty sure the party would already be over when Aphrodite was done with her.

^*^_~v.V.v~_^*^

Poseidon took a blue lemonade (there's regular lemonade, pink lemonade... NOW PRESENTING BLUE LEMONADE!) from the beverage table, tapping his foot impatiently.

Surely, Athena would arrive soon.

_Athena's no longer an eternal maiden... Here's my chance!_

_I can't mess this up._

Poseidon couldn't help but fidget in his spot. He was very nervous, after all.

A few minutes later, though what felt like hours, Athena came down from the golden stairs of Olympus and into the throne room.

She looked absolutely ravishing.

_Athena..._

_She looks so beautiful!_

Athena came in, wearing a blue-gray dress, glimmering in the heavenly lights. She had some make-up on, but she didn't need it at all. Her light brown hair was tyed together with owl feathers, her gray eyes was shining as bright as the silver moon, and her lips were a pale pink.

Poseidon was almost to kiss her right then.

_Walk to her!_

_Right now!_

Despite his intentions, Poseidon pratically raced away from Athena, wanting to avoid conversation with her.

"Today we join together to celebrate with Poseidon and Athena, 'the freeing of a heart's cage'..."

Aphrodite huffed at this as Zeus just scratched his head, "Or whatever it's called-"

"'free of your heart's cage'!" Aphrodite yelled.

"Yeah... Whatever Aphrodite said."

Zeus cleared his throat, "Annabeth and Percy didn't receive an invitation, but they are allowed to come. They did not visit the immortal mist yet." Zeus paused.

"Anyways, in honor of Poseidon and Athena, their first dance will be with each other."

Poseidon started to heat up as Athena and his eye's locked, the two at opposite sides of the room.

_I'm not prepared for this!_

Poseidon saw that Athena was blushing a deep scarlet red.

The two slowly made their way to the middle of the dance floor, and the trip there seemed to take a million years.

Athena blushed even reder as she snaked her arms around Poseidon's neck as Poseidon's hands were firmly placed on her waist.

Athena's touch seemed to be like a whole new defintion of wonderful.

Then the music started, and so did the dance of love.

* * *

**Where did Percy and Annabeth go?**

**They're well on their way...**

**Yep, about 1500 word chapter! YAY!**

**Melody?**

**Melody: I don't like Thalio. I mean, I don't get it. THALIA IS A HUNTER OF ARTEMIS.**

**SwanDestiny: Isn't Nico younger than Thalia?**

**Melody: Yep, sorry to crush your hopes Thalio people.**

**Melody: 39 clues fanfictions have even worse things. I won't get into it and hurt readers' feelings.**

**SwanDestiny: Good choice.**

**Melody: Why is there Leyna? Isn't it Caleo?**

**SwanDestiny: I prefer Caleo.**

**Melody: Me too.**

**SwanDestiny: I also like the idea of Nico and Reyna. They're both sorta lonely, and Reyna is almost the only person who could touch Nico without having him flinch. All Reyna needs is a youth potion.**

**Melody: ...**

**SwanDestiny: What?**

**Melody -starts giggling-: Ha ha ha- Really? -ha ha ha**

**SwanDestiny: -humph-**

**SwanDestiny: Moving on...**

**Melody: If SwanDestiny gets 2 new follows, 1 new favorite, 6 reviews (Only following and favorites, no see no reviewing) or more by Sunday, May the 17th, 2015, SwanDestiny will update this story by next Tuesday(5/19/15) along with a mini story!**

**SwanDestiny -grumbles-: Why are you making me-**

**Melody: SWEAR ON THE RIVER STYX SWANY!**

**SwanDestiny: You're basically another version of me. Why make me work so hard?**

**Melody -whispers-: It's good to update fast and... The sooner you finish the story, the sooner you can move on to a different one.**

**SwanDestiny: Fine. Remember to follow if you haven't yet, favorite, REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! There are at least 30 follows on this story and I know you can all review! Do it for your prize!**

**Until chapter 13! :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:**

**A creative, and fun way to do a disclaimer...**

**Hmm...**

**Okay, just this:**

**Melody: Wait, what? I thought I was only in the ending author's note!**

**SwanDestiny: We don't wanna make our author's notes too long... So hurry up!**

**Melody: Humph. SwanDestiny doesn't own anything in literature, except her fiction story and the plots of her fanfictions.**

**SwanDestiny: I understand not getting one more follow, but how hard is it to review! Come on! So no very early update for you. Shame.**

* * *

A blush has risen to Athena's cheeks by the time Poseidon moved very close to her, their faces three centimeters away.

_This is awkward..._

Athena and Poseidon's eyes locked as they both leaned in a centimeter or two, but then Athena regained her sense and looked at her shoes.

His lips were a centimeter away.

It was easier to look at the floor, simple with a hint of blue and green, Poseidon's favorite color...

_Snap out of it!_

Athena slowly (and reluctantly) looked back to Poseidon, as his eyes met hers. This time, nobody moved.

It was like that for a few moments, just Athena and Poseidon, Poseidon and Athena.

_Wait, what happens now?_

_I guess I could just keep doing this..._

Then in the corner of her eyes, Athena saw Annabeth and Percy standing next to the entrance of Olympus, their jaws hanging wide open as they looked from Athena to Poseidon to Athena to Poseidon.

_Oh no..._

Because of course, Athena just couldn't have a single romantic moment with Poseidon.

Poseidon seemed to notice this too, and his grip on Athena's hand (not that Athena was paying attention...)

"Ahem."

The music stopped.

Percy raised an eyebrow as Athena broke away from Poseidon's hold, as much as she felt really comfortable there.

"So... Explain."

Annabeth was beside him, her arms crossed and her face expressionless.

Well, Athena can imagine.

Who would know that your true love's godly parent is in love with your own godly parent? That would be...

Great, now the goddess of wisdom was dumbstruck.

Athena nervously pushed back a strand of her brown hair behind her ear as she looked to the floor.

_Don't look at Poseidon don't look at Poseidon don't look at Poseidon I SAID DON'T LOOK!_

Despite everything, Athena couldn't help but look to Poseidon only to meet his wonderful blue and green gaze.

Heating up even more, Athena snapped her head in the opposite direction.

Luckily, Zeus decided to save the two of them from further humiliation.

"Welcome, to the..." Zeus cursed under his breath, probably not remembering whatever wacky name Aphrodite given this celebration. "To this event! Unfortunately, you are only of very recent gods, and according to Aphrodite..."

Zeus looked apologetically to Percy and Annabeth.

"You cannot attend this, or any of these type of events until you visit the mist."

There was a long period of time, only of silence. Then Annabeth spoke up.

"I'm sorry that I want to know what our parents are doing. Now what about the mist?"

Zeus looked to Aphrodite.

"Aphrodite, you could take temporary control of this... party for now. Percy and Annabeth, come with me."

* * *

Aphrodite looked annoyed as she positioned herself on the golden chair Zeus was sitting on.

Percy and Annabeth had to come. As much as she loved Percabeth, she was working on the next godly couple - Pothena!

"Continue with the party."

All the gods and goddesses paused for a moment before returning to their normal chatter.

Aphrodite huffed as she stormed up to Poseidon and Athena.

_Poseidon and Athena were fine before the party was crashed._

_It was SO close!_

_Poseidon and Athena were literally 3 centimeters away!_

_If there was a few more minutes worth before Percy came, they could be kissing! They could be a couple!_

_Well, isn't this fantastic._

No longer was the goddess of love's mind on the topic of make-up or make-overs. It was completely on Pothena.

"You two." Aphrodite grabbed Poseidon and Athena's hands and dragged them behind her.

She pulled them both to an empty room before saying:

"We all know you both love each other. What's taking so long?"

Athena's face seemed to soften for a bit before it turned into a stony expression.

She hesitated, "I-I don't- I mean, I hate Poseidon. Nothing- Wait, no- I just hate him. It's all to it."

Poseidon nodded, "You think I'd like her b- I mean know-it-all face?"

Aphrodite sighed. It was Percabeth all over again.

* * *

**Shortest chapter ever!**

**Just needed to update.**

**So anyways-**

**Melody: Next chapter Percy and Annabeth learn about Poseidon and Athena's secret love through each other, and what happens when they visit Anastasy?**

**SwanDestiny: Ugh... This is like a constant reminder telling me to go write my fiction story too!**

**Melody: Tsk tsk SwanDestiny. Don't let them in on the "secret".**

**SwanDestiny: Cue the cricket chirps. What secret?**

**Melody: You can't just like one character. You have to feel the enthusiasm for all characters. You have to be excited to update on all of your character's lives. Not just focus on one, unless if they're the only main character. You have to share the love, otherwise your readers won't like the other characters as well.**

**SwanDestiny: ... Really?**

**Melody: SwanDestiny will now be typing away. Goodbye!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: SwanDestiny DOES NOT own the Percy Jackson series or the Heroes of Olympus series.**

**SwanDestiny: Hey guys, what's up? -yawn- Me? Just trying to wrap of this story quick and easy. There might be 1-3 more chapters after this one... I really want to get writing another story. I just have so many ideas...**

**I REALLY want to write a Jamy story, but that wouldn't be popular... at all. Plus, I gotta jot down my orignal ideas. See my profile to view the ideas. I could even have a poll on which story you want me to write next.**

**I'm also REALLY feeling like How It Started was meant to be a one-shot... oh well.**

**Yep. Onto the next chapter of Demi-Mermaid! I'm also starting to think that this story is turning out messed up too...**

* * *

"We really have to see that creepy mist girl again?"

Percy was looking at the swirling white mist in the glass container uncertainly, as if through all his adventures it'll end with the mist.

_If there's one thing I would be afraid of, is how this "meeting" will end._

Annabeth couldn't agree more. Why couldn't the mist just see what they have inside (The goddess of the mist could see into their hearts after all...) and go like, "Right-o, you are this, this, this, and that!"

_Really! We have to spend a whole hour taking her test when she could just "see inside us" and tell us which domains we control! Seriously..._

To say the least, Annabeth wasn't to keen to see this goddess in person.

_We all know her excellent, beautiful voice already. Sarcasm. Just imagine seeing a girl draped with some kind of shadowy mist... That would be scary._

"Yeah," Annabeth added in. "Shouldn't we be able to see who we love and don't love ourselves?"

Zeus shook his head. "By our own judgment, it could only end in chaos."

_Right..._

Zeus placed a hand on the glass, sliding one side of it open.

_Oh no..._

"Good luck," Zeus said gravely. "Sometimes who you think you love isn't your true soulmate."

_Nope. Percy and I are meant to be..._

_Right?_

The mist then rushed towards her... And then she fainted.

~~V~V~V~~

_Annabeth awakened, her eyesight unclear before it went into focus._

_It was weird... but she was on the sky._

_It was night, and the stars seemed to make a solid path Annabeth could walk on. In the distance, the moon looked radiant and shined upon the path of stars. Beyond the stars was only the darkness of the night-time sky. All the stars glimmered and shimmered, twinkling and making the darkness light._

_It was weird... Annabeth couldn't really explain it._

_One thing was true though, it was beautiful._

_Sure, Annabeth expected a dark spooky cave. Did she miss something on the goddess of the mist?_

_"Nah..." She thought. "Even though she could create magnificent scenery, doesn't mean she's just like this place itself."_

_"Annabeth!"_

_Percy's voice drove away Annabeth's thoughts. "Are you okay?"_

_Annabeth stood up from the star path, "I'm fine..."_

_"Do you know where we are?"_

_Annabeth could only shake her head._

_"I do know that we're in the goddess of the mist's world. Or whatever it's called."_

_Percy nodded as he gripped her hand tightly._

_"Welcome, young immortals."_

_There stood a young teenage looking girl with gentle curls that seemed to glow like the sun itself. Her eyes seemed to be pools of hot chocolate, warm and sweet. Her skin had a golden aura to it, and she hummed as she plucked the silver strings from her heart._

_Annabeth was speechless. She almost felt... jealous._

_"I am Anastasy."_

_Anastasy peered at them for a second before nodding. "Perseus... Annabeth... You two are a perfect fit, and you are exactly what the other needs and wants."_

_Percy blinked. "So we can go now?"_

_Anastasy pursed her lips._

_"Not yet."_

_Annabeth slumped. Just when she was thinking Anastasy was okay, now she would say something creepy._

_"Your parents, young immortals, have fallen for each other. The tune you heard before was the song inside your bond. This one is your godly parents', Poseidon and Athena."_

_Annabeth felt her brain become mush. As much as she was right 99% of the time, she wished she wasn't right about her hunch before. So their parents were in love... Annabeth's going to be sick._

_Then she snapped back to reality. Better listen and see what Anastasy had to offer._

_Then Anastasy started a bitter sweet, calm, and relaxing tune. Annabeth felt her eyes flutter shut for a second and let herself enjoy the song._

_"This immortals..." Anastasy started. "Is the state of your parents' relationship. They cannot make it together without help."_

_Anastasy looked directly at them, her stare intense._

_"You need to help your parents become one, or their world, mind, and hearts will be doomed."_

_Percy shook his head. "I'm sorry, but this is our parents you're talking about. Why can't Aphrodite just help them so we won't throw up?"_

_Anastasy glared at him. "The quicker they get together, the sooner the chaos in their world will be put to a stop! You must help them, you are their children!"_

_Percy nodded, though his expression showed the opposite._

_"Fine."_

_Anastasy flashed them a grateful smile. "Thank you... I will teleport you back now."_

* * *

As the goddess of love, Aphrodite meets with Anastasy frequently... but their styles often clashed together. They didn't exactly fit.

Right now though, Aphrodite NEEDED Pothena to happen. So she had to visit Anastasy.

"Aphrodite!"

Aphrodite turned at the sound of her voice. It was Percy and Annabeth.

"So..." Percy scratched his head. "We..." Percy coughed, "Need to get our..." Another cough, "Together. According to Anastasy, goddess of the mist, they love each other, and if we don't get them together, there'll be disaster."

"Great! So I don't have to pay her visit since you guys already have the info. Now we need a plan to get them together." Aphrodite chirped, thinking of brilliant ways to get Poseidon and Athena to kiss.

"We?"

Annabeth nudged Percy in the ribs.

"Why of course!" Aphrodite rushed towards her room on Olympus while Percy and Annabeth awkwardly followed behind her.

"Love potions? Check." Aphrodite made a list appear and a pink check mark appeared at the love potions. "So we need a private room... got it!"

The private room space got checked by pink glitter.

And for a bit of extra fun... Aphrodite giggled. "It'll be a pool party."

Oh, everything was going to be well again! Pothena will rule!

"What do we do?"

Annabeth looked at her with confusion.

Aphrodite stared at her. Wasn't it obvious? And she said she was a daughter of Athena!

"You, Annabeth and Percy, will lure them to the "pool party" and then escape. You will lock all the doors and "god-proof" them so they couldn't get out... That is until they kiss!"

Aphrodite squealed at the thought. A Pothena kiss? It sounded so lovely and wonderful...

"And I'll pop in by Athena and give her another make-over! She'll be looking hot when she comes out-"

In the corner of her eye, Aphrodite saw Annabeth turn green. Oh well, as long as she didn't get it on the carpet.

"While you guys are getting them to the pool, ACT LIKE A COUPLE! It'll get them jealous and make them extra motivated to kiss!"

This time, Percy's eyes widened as he looked to the floor like he had a headache.

Aphrodite clapped her hands. "And that's all! I'll get everything else ready... Ooh! Maybe some extra love sprinkles in the room... Yes... that'll work out perfectly."

"How WILL you get them to drink the love potion?"

Aphrodite turned and smirked. "I'll get them to drink "something" two hours earlier. The love potion will activate the love two hours later."

Yay! Everything was settled, and Pothena was on a roll!

Now all she had to do was enjoy the rest of the party she missed.

* * *

**Thanks 4 reading!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: SwanDestiny does NOT own the Percy Jackson series nor the Heroes Of Olympus series.**

**SwanDestiny: This is basically the finale guys... This is it.**

**SwanDestiny: Unless if this takes up two chapters... That'll be bad.**

**SwanDestiny: Now before you read on...**

**STOP.**

**STOP.  
**

**STOP.**

**STOP.**

**STOP.**

**STOP.**

**STOP.**

**STOP.**

**STOP.**

**STOP.**

**STOP.**

**STOP.**

**STOP.**

**STOP.**

**STOP.**

**Ya stopped? Good.**

**Most of you just skip this part, I dunno if you even read these chapters or not, but you don't even review either.**

**The ending of Demi-Mermaid is coming really soon. I want you guys to take the poll of what Percy Jackson/Heroes of Olympus I should write about next. If you don't, I'll know who that either you're a jerk, or you don't check your email/Alerts often, or you just hate this story and followed it for no reason. Please take the poll readers, it's just on my profile!**

* * *

For some reason, Poseidon found himself (and Athena) being dragged behind Percy and Annabeth who managed to make-out with each other at the same time as leading them to the pool.

At the least, Poseidon felt both disgust and jealousy. Disugst because it was his son...

Jealousy because he could only wish the to ever do the same with Athena.

Poseidon inwardly sighed. If Anastasy said "He was meant to be with Athena", it was according to his head (heart). Poseidon still doubts Athena likes him back.

It was back to the dance, the way Athena was right next to him... That was wonderful.

"And we're here!"

Annabeth broke away from Percy and flung open the doors.

Joy. Now he could spend awkward family/crush/son's girlfriend quality time. This was going to be fantastic.

Just then, Poseidon remembered that Athena was in a swimsuit. And that they were going to a SWIMMING POOL. ONE FULL OF WATER.

Poseidon's gaze quickly looked to Athena. He hated to admit it... but she looked hot.

Athena was wearing a light coat of make-up and a dark blue bikini, despite her favorite color being gray.

Now Poseidon could only wish that Apollo wouldn't steal Athena first.

Second thing: Annabeth turns into a mermaid everytime she meets water. Swimming pool equals water.

As if in slow motion, Annabeth slipped on a puddle of water as her mouth opened in a gasp.

This was going to end well. Definitley.

Then, Annabeth made the mistake of trying to grab on to the first thing her hand could reach as her silver tail started forming. Enter: Athena.

This was not Poseidon's idea of a good pool party.

Annabeth was about to slam face first into the ground as Percy caught her just in time, pulling her to the pool where there was water where she could be comfortable, since she can't dry off on pool tiles because there was too much water.

Poseidon looked to see Athena trying to regain her balance, but then collapsing into Poseidon's arms.

Everything just seemed to stop. Athena was in his arms, Percy and Annabeth seemed to fade into the distance.

Poseidon reached out a hand and shut the doors, wanting privacy between him and Athena.

"Athena, look..."

Athena looked up to him, a faint blush spread across her cheeks.

Poseidon also felt the heat rise to his face but neither of them made a move to get out of their embrace.

Poseidon's eyes darted away.

Could he actually do this?

He then decided yes. It was now, or never.

"I lied when I said that I have no feelings for you."

Poseidon looked into Athena's stormy grey eyes, her finger tips seeming to shake as he gripped them tightly in his hand.

Athena's face softened as she looked to the ground, her grey eyes seeming to clear up like a rainbow after a storm.

"I-I lied when I said that too."

Poseidon blinked once. He really was expecting rejection. What would a beautiful goddess like Athena would do with him, especially after their years of rivalry.

Athena rolled her eyes at his shock and then hesitatingly moved closer to him. That jolted Poseidon back to reality.

Poseidon leaned close to Athena, pulling her in closer, his hands sliding down to her waist, just like during the dance.

Athena's arms snaked up to his neck, just like the dance.

Except this time, they were going to kiss.

Wisdom met water when their lips touched, creating a whirlwind of emotions rise in both the wisdom goddess and the sea god.

Athena brought Poseidon's neck down closer as they shared a passionate kiss, finally ending the rivalry before the two immortals forever.

In the distance, Poseidon almost heard the song of hearts played by Anastasy...

* * *

Percy knew he shouldn't have trusted Aphrodite's plan.

Wasn't Aphrodite the goddess of love (and beauty)? Wasn't this HER domain?

Of course, Percy didn't have any experience with much of his domain yet... But he could probably do it better than Aphrodite did with her "flawless" plan!

She was the goddess of love, for crying out loud!

Percy sighed, continuing to bang on the magic doors as Annabeth sat on the edge of the pool, unable to help.

"It's no use Percy..." Annabeth started.

"Only Aphrodite or the god of locks could open this."

Great. So now there was a god of locks. What was up with minor gods these days?

Percy glared at the door as he retreated next to Annabeth, who was also glaring intensely at the door.

"Gods..." She murmured out of habit, even though she basically was a god(dess) herself. "You would think Aphrodite knew what she was doing!"

Percy glanced around at the pool.

Shining grey walls next to pearly white tiles. The pool was aqua blue (obviously), like it should be, except it seemed more... special.

Hey, why not make the best out of it.

Without warning, he tackled Annabeth, pushing her down to the depths of the water.

Annabeth coughed, but then sucked into the breath, muttering 3 words:

"You're so dead."

Percy only grinned as he leaned in for the second best underwater kiss of all time.

* * *

They were finally back at home, Camp Half-Blood.

Annabeth slumped towards her empty cabin as she threw herself onto the bed, closing her eyes.

It's been an exhausting month.

All because she kissed Percy.

Annabeth didn't regret it though. So much had happened.

She turned into a mermaid because of the jealous Neried, who released all her power (frustrations) in one blast, the Nereid ripple, and then became immortal.

Godly domains, goddess of the mist, Poseidon and Athena...

Annabeth yawned, so many things in just a month.

It turned out Poseidon and Athena got together anyways, so Aphrodite's plan didn't completely go to waste...

Now she just needed some rest.

And still it was all because she loved Percy.

It was worth it.

* * *

**Crappy ending, I know, I know.**

**I hoped you enjoy Demi-Mermaid up until this very point. Thank you guys for reading this story so, so much!**

**Believe it or not, all of your support gets me to keep on continuing the story, as much as I dread to do so.**

**Now that the story has ended, so has the tale of Demi-Mermaid...**

**Thank you, so, so, so, so, so, (so x10000000000000000000) much for reading this story, again and again may I thank you!**

**I will now be moving on to a different story, and as I said earlier, please vote for my poll on which Percy Jackson / Heroes of Olympus story I should write next! The poll is just on my profile, please vote!**

**If we're all lucky, I'll see you readers at the next story!**


End file.
